I'd Lie
by Lauren's Glee Stories
Summary: Rachel Berry is in her Senior year at McKinley High. She is a star, a loyal friend, an amazing singer, a bit of a blabbermouth, and frankly, a pretty honest person. But if you asked her if she loved Quinn Fabray? She'd Lie. And what about Quinn? A Faberry story! Based on 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift. Contains CohenBerry Friendship, plus Unholy Trinity friendship. Sequel now up!
1. That Passenger Seat

**A/N: Hello new readers! I am fairly new to this whole writing thing, and this is my second story. I am currently working on a Klaine story, First Impressions, and I will continue working on both of these stories simultaneously. I am mainly on this new story, because I had huge writer's block, and this idea was always in my mind so I decided too just start writing it. It will first and foremost, be a Faberry story, and will predominately be in both Rachel's and Quinn's POV's. It is a song fic based on 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift, which I do not hold any rights to. It is canon for most of season 1, some of season 2, and is based in Quinn and Rachel's senior year in season 3. I will go through important canon notes at the start of each chapter. Quinn and Rachel are both single. After Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck, they never got back together. Sam hasn't been introduced yet which is maybe the biggest change of all, and heaps more that you can either notice as you read or if you want you can PM me for a full rundown of the canon/non-canon changes. This will be a girl/girl story, so if you don't like, don't read. Apart from that, I will address some things next chapter. Hope you enjoy the start of 'I'd Lie', the name is still being workshopped. :D.**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I knew something was off about my relationship with Finn near the middle/end of last year, my Junior year. I couldn't put my finger on it at the time, but I knew it couldn't be love. Love wasn't supposed to feel like that. Love was supposed to be exciting, thrilling, make butterflies flutter in your stomach when you're around them. I just didn't feel that way about Finn. I wondered if it was just him, that I wasn't attracted to him. Even though, at the back of my head, I knew that Finn wasn't quite the problem. So, after working myself into hysterics about what was wrong with my relationship, I sought out help….

 _October last year…_

 _I raise my hand and knock on the door firmly, three times. After a couple of minutes hearing no movement inside the house I loudly knock again, several times. I hear a muffled 'coming!' from inside the house and thank Barbara that he is home._

 _The door swings open with a bang to reveal one Noah Puckerman standing behind it, disgruntled, and in Superman pyjamas, a fact which I choose to ingnore for the time being,_

" _Streisand? Why the hell are you at my house at 1 am.?" He grumbles,_

' _Is that the time?' I think to myself, I completely lost track of time in my hormonal fit,_

 _I ignore the question and walk inside, pushing past Noah,_

" _Uh, come in, I guess…" He mumbles sarcastically,_

" _Where is your bedroom?" I ask, getting straight to the point,_

" _Uh, upstairs, first on the right…" He replies, looking terribly confused,_

 _I walk upstairs, fully expecting him to follow behind me,_

" _Look, Berry, would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" He asks, starting to sound a little miffed,_

 _I don't reply, instead, I close the door behind him, push him up against it and kiss him, hard,_

 _He doesn't respond initially, but, being Noah Puckerman, he soon wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer,_

' _NO, NO, NO!' I scream in my head, this isn't working,_

 _I keep kissing him and don't stop, not realising that there are tears starting to run down my face, of course, Noah noticed soon enough and gently pushes me away from him,_

" _Rachel, what's going on?" He asks kindly, concern etched on his face,_

 _I just start bawling harder and sit on the bed,_

" _Hey, hey, hey, you're okay, you don't have to tell me, you're fine," he tries to soothe,_

 _To be honest, I'm not sure why I'm making such a huge deal out of this. I mean, nothing's wrong with me. It's just, a thing, that happened, that I have no control over. Unfortunately, I'm not in any state of mind to allow my rational thoughts through and I start gasping through my tears, 'Shit.' I think, 'Panic attack!',_

 _Puck recognises the symptoms and rushes to my side,_

" _Hey, Rachel, breathe okay, you are completely fine, I just need you to calm down, breathe with me. Okay, in and out." He instructs,_

 _It takes a few minutes, with Puck sitting next to me on the bed, rubbing my shoulders, till I calm down enough to talk,_

" _I think I'm gay Noah…" I say, bowing my head down,_

" _That's what this is about? Rachel, there is nothing wrong with that. Aren't your dad's gay?" He asks,_

 _I smile at the thought of my two gay dad's, "Yeah, I guess."_

" _You're just, struggling to come to terms with being different, huh?"_

 _That's mostly it I guess, so I nod. I know for a fact that I am not homophobic, and am personally very supportive of the gay community. I have always considered myself to be an ally after all._

" _I'm being completely daft aren't I?" I ask, smiling through my tears,_

" _Of course not," Puck reassures,_

 _I suddenly realise where I am, and the time it must be, and stand up with a jolt,_

" _Oh Barbara, I am so sorry Puck! I don't know what I was thinking, I should go, I'm sorry for bothering you."_

 _He just grabs my arm and pulls me back onto the seat,_

" _Do I look bothered Berry?" he queries,_

 _No, I guess he doesn't look bothered, I blush in embarrassment,_

" _Sorry, anyway." I apologise again,_

" _Don't be sorry, I'm glad you came here and attacked me." He says with a smirk,_

 _I blush even deeper, "Yeah…" I say awkwardly, "That won't happen again." I assure him,_

" _No, I can imagine not." He agrees,_

" _What about Finn?" He asks, "And school?"_

 _I frown at the thought of both my current boyfriend and the thought of coming out,_

" _I have to break up with him." I say decisively, "It would be completely abhorrent to lead him on after I discover my true sexuality, we will never be right for each other."_

 _Noah just nods in agreement, obviously prompting me to continue,_

" _I'm not ready to come out. Not to the school, not even to Glee club at the moment." I say,_

 _Noah nods and suddenly I panic, I just told him! I just outed myself to Noah Puckerman! What the fuck was I thinking! I start to hyperventilate at the thought of all the bullying and slushies that I'll get when the football team finds out when Noah puts his arm on my shoulder,_

" _Rachel, breathe, come on, I'm not going to tell anyone." He promises, looking dead serious, so my breathing slows down enough for me to gasp out a few words,_

" _Really?... You… swear?" I ask desperately in between breaths,_

 _Noah holds his right hand up to his heart,_

" _On my life," He swears,_

 _I look at him and start to tear up,_

 _He panics and just pulls me in for a slightly awkward hug, of course, Noah Puckerman is uncomfortable with a girl crying in front of him,_

" _What did I say?" He asks, confused,_

 _I pull back and look him in the eye,_

" _Nothing, Noah, I'm just grateful that you won't tell anyone," I say honestly,_

 _It obviously calms him down and he just pulls me in for another hug, kissing me on the top of my head,_

" _I'm glad you came hear Rachel." He says softly,_

" _So am I," I reply, "So... Superman huh?"_

 _He chuckles and swats at my arm,_

 _This was definitely the first step in a whole new friendship…._

* * *

Back to Present Day…

After I went to Puck's house that night, he and I grew a much stronger friendship. We had known each other since we were kids, being in the small Jewish community in Lima, and our parents knew each other well, but that night, was a big turning point for us. Noah became fiercely protective of me, and we spent a lot of time with each other, he was always there for me to talk to, him and Tina of course.

Tina didn't know I was gay, but she was still my best friend, apart from Puck. We were always friends because of Glee, but as she told me in November last year, 'I had suddenly changed for the better. It's like I'm not putting up a front anymore.' and we got much closer.

She was right, I had become more bearable. I think, that accepting the fact I was lesbian, even if I was never actively denying it, allowed me to be myself, and stop hiding. Tina said that she was glad whatever happened changed me and that I had become a better friend because of it. I guess it was a good change for everybody in the end.

Well, my life had gotten a tiny bit more painful after I came out to myself, and Noah I guess. I had developed a crush, a huge, unrequited, painful, crush. One that would never be returned. The problem with being gay, well not a problem per say, but the complication about being gay, was having crushes on straight girls, knowing that no matter what you did, they couldn't love you back.

I watched her walk past me and sighed, even since she had joined Glee, we still weren't meant to be friends. It's just how high school works, so she strolled past in her Cheerio's uniform (and damn should that skirt be illegal), with her HBIC persona firmly in place. She didn't spare me a glance.

"Quinn Fabray," I muttered quietly to myself in the middle of the hall, "You are going to be the death of me."

A voice from behind startled me, "Hey Rach, we've got Glee you know, the first lesson of the year, we better get going." She said, pulling me alongside her,

'Did she hear?' I thought desperately to myself, but her face gave no indication of her hearing, so I relaxed slightly.

I knew Tina wouldn't mind, and she was fiercely loyal so would never tell anyone, but I just wasn't ready for anybody to know. Noah was just, collateral damage, or something like that. I didn't mean to tell him, but in my hysterical mood, I wasn't thinking clearly. I still had to be glad I told him though, it was good to share the secret with at least one person.

We walked into glee a few minutes late. Everybody was already sitting down, but of course, Mr Schue only managed to mysteriously appear after all students are settled down. Sure enough, like clockwork, as soon as myself and Tina settled down, Mr Schuester walked in, clapping his hands together in excitement,

"Welcome back everybody, hope you had a nice break. Let's get straight into it, it's a new week which means…?" he prompted,

"A new assignment!" The glee club chorused gleefully, hehe, _glee_ fully,

"Exactly!" He confirms as he turned to the whiteboard and pulled out his marker,

We were all on the edges of our seats in anticipation,

"This week's assignment is…" he said as he wrote something out on the board,

"Confessions!" He declares with a grin,

The glee club chattered loudly. Everybody was torn, it could be a great idea, or, could rip apart the glee club faster than you could say 'Barbara Streisand'.

"I want you all," He continued, "To confess something, to anyone. It could be a secret you have never told anyone, it could be something that you are hiding from one person. It could even be something, that you want to confess to yourself."

"Are we working with partners Mr Schue?" Mercedes asked,

"No, Mercedes, everybody is to work on their own for this assignment. I want it to be personal, close to your own heart. Okay?" He confirms,

The glee club nodded in approval so Mr Schue continued,

"Alright everyone, let's get to work, we have the sheet music books at the front, or you can use your iPod, etc. You are to work on your own, but you can still chat amongst yourselves and consult each other for opinions and what not. We clear?",

Everybody nodded and set to work on their song.

* * *

I spent the entire period brainstorming what I could confess, and which song would be appropriate for it. The obvious one, of course, would be to come out, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that. So, I spent the period pretty stuck. As I walk out the classroom Tina grabs me by the arm,

"Know what you're going to do yet?" She queried,

"Not exactly. I'm going to spend more work on it this evening," Tina just nodded at that, "You want to come over and practice with me?" I asked,

"Sorry, I have a date with Mike tonight so he's driving me home." Tina apologised, looking regretful,

"No problems, tomorrow maybe? I could give you a lift from school?" I offered,

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked, slowly backing away,

"Yep, bye!"

I turned to walk towards the carpark when I heard some footsteps quickening behind me,

"Rachel?" A sweet voice asked,

I would know that voice anywhere, I smiled and quickly turned around, trying to tone down my smile from 'stalker crazy' to more 'pleasantly surprised',

"Quinn? Are you ok?" I asked quickly, instantly concerned for the head Cheerio, after all, I was desperately in love with her, and it was quite out of character for her to talk to me,

She chuckled slightly at my reaction then shuffled awkwardly on her feet, playing with her cross necklace. It was a tell-tale nervous habit of Quinn's. 'God, why do I know that?!' I thought,

"I, umm, kind of need a ride home…" She asked timidly, "My car got taken away from me after…" She trailed off, but she didn't need to finish. I knew that after Beth, her dad left and her mom 'confiscated' her car. It was understandably a bit of a sore spot for her now,

She cleared her throat and resumed speaking, "Anyway… I usually get a lift from Santana or Britt,"

'Knew that.' I thought, I really needed to reign it in with the whole stalker thing,

"But they are going on a date tonight so…" she trailed off again, obviously feeling bad for asking, so I cut in,

"Of course I'll give you a ride!" I declared a little too enthusiastically, which made Quinn look at me funny,

I cleared my throat awkwardly and continued speaking, deciding to tone down the creepy,

"Yes, I can give you a lift." I confirmed, "My car's this way, follow me."

I couldn't believe it. I was about to spend some quality time one on one time with my crush. It was almost a date. If, of course, you forgot the fact that Quinn was straight and would probably run the other way if she ever found out I had a crush on her. Minor detail.

We settled in the car and I pulled out of the McKinley parking lot. We sat in a semi-comfortable silence for a few minutes before Quinn gasped, which made me whirl around in horror,

"What?!" I screeched, tone down the crazy Rachel, seriously,

"Sorry, I just, forgot to give you my address," Quinn apologises awkwardly,

"No problem, I know where you live," I said easily, which made Quinn raise an eyebrow at me,

'Shit!' I swore to myself, 'What did I say about toning down the crazy? She thinks you're a stalker!' I reprimanded myself,

"I mean, you know, I remember where you live, because, um, there was a... party?!" I corrected,

"Yes, there was a party a while back, I think Kurt ended up giving both of us a lift home. You were probably too drunk to remember," I lied smoothly,

'I am such a good actress.' I complimented myself,

Quinn looked at me suspiciously for a minute before turning back to the road, "Right, yeah, I must have forgotten." She agreed,

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, "So…" topic change Rachel, topic change, "What are you doing tonight?" I asked, good one,

"Oh well first…" I zoned out pretty quick after that, her eyes really were the most stunning I had ever seen.

 _I don't think that passenger seat_

 _Has ever looked this good to me_

 _She tells me about her night_

 _And I count the colours in her eyes_

Her eyes looked gorgeous, a perfect mix of greens and hazel, with long lashes framing them.

"God, I am never going to fall in love! I swear! I mean, look where it gets all of our friends. The Glee club has dated so incestuously, and with all the drama it causes? We're worse than fricking Fleetwood Mack. " She swore, combing through her hair with her right hand,

When did we change the topic to love? I just laugh in a half-hearted (but completely false) agreement,

 _She'll never fall in love she swears_

 _As she runs her fingers through her hair_

 _I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong_

I pulled the CD out of the port as we had listened to all of the good songs anyway,

"Can you pass me a new CD?" I asked Quinn,

She reached into the glovebox and pulled out the first CD she saw,

"Do you know everything about me?" She teased,

"Pardon?" I replied, confused,

"This is my favourite album, like, ever! Did you know that?"

I laughed it off, "What a coincidence!" I lied,

"Yeah, just like how you know where I live! I wonder if you know anything else about me…" She joked,

I gave her a genuine-looking (but again, pretty false) smile, 'I do know all your favourite songs.' I thought to myself,

She just turned back to the road, a faint smile on her face, 'God she's beautiful' I thought, before refocusing on driving,

 _And I don't think it ever crossed her mind_

 _She tells a joke, I fake a smile_

 _But I know all her favourite songs_

I drove home straight after dropping Quinn off at her house. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs to my room.

'Rachel Barbara Berry,' I thought to myself as I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in my pillow, 'You are in trouble.'

I had to forget about Quinn. She could never love me back; it was an irrational crush. She wasn't worth all this heartache. I deserved better.

God, if only I could believe myself.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? It's a pretty short chapter to start us off, but they will probably get longer. I'm also new to this particular POV style so I hope I kept it consistent with pronouns and the tense. Oh, another thing, the song is 'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift, but I changed the pronouns to suit the story, her instead of his, etc. I really hope you like it as I am quite fond of it myself. If anybody could come up with a better title, please tell me. I'm quite stuck on it at the moment. I will try to update soon. Please leave a review! They're like fuel to a writer! –Lauren's Glee Stories**


	2. Her Favourite Colour

**A/N: Sounds like people may be liking this... So, I thought I'd update the second chapter sooner rather than later because I know how much it SUCKS to be reading an incomplete story, after all, I've been reading these stories for ages, not writing. Another small note, it might be in Rachel's POV predominately, until I can set up the story, then I might start switching them. Also, I don't have a beta, just thought I should mention that the mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next morning, on Thursday, before my alarm had a chance to go off. I was having a wonderful dream. Unfortunately, it was a lovely dream that happened to be about one Quinn Fabray. Still desperately in love with her. Still really not loved back. Damn it. I got up out of my bed and walked over to my walk in wardrobe.

I pulled out a mid-length polka dot dress. It's just a coincidence that it was green. I wasn't wearing it because it's Quinn's favourite colour or anything. Definitely not. I smoothed a couple of the wrinkles in the dress, and brushed through my hair, putting a headband on and flicking my hair over my shoulders, then I did my makeup. I kept it simple, clean base, blush, mascara and eyeliner.

I walked down the stairs and saw my dads eating breakfast at the table,

"Morning sweetie," My dad, LeRoy, greeted, and my daddy, Hiram, nodded in acknowledgment,

"Morning!" I greeted with a slightly false air of cheeriness, as I pour myself a glass of orange juice,

"What's on the schedule for today honey?" Daddy asked,

"Nothing interesting, I don't think. Ooh I have a Math test in 3rd period! I studied really hard for it so I think I'm going to do well." I replied, confident in my ability to complete the test,

"Well, good luck." Daddy said with a smile,

"Thanks, oh I also have…"

I was interrupted by a knocking at the door,

"Are we expecting anybody Hiram?" My dad queried curiously,

"No…." Daddy replied,

"I'll get it!" I announced, jumping up from my seat and walking towards the front door,

There was another knock at the door,

"Coming!" I called out, slightly frustrated by the lack of patience this person was exhibiting,

I swung open the door with a, "Yes!" that faded towards the end,

"Quinn?" I asked incredulously,

The blonde shuffled awkwardly on her feet, probably torn between acting nice and her head cheerleader persona,

"Hey, Rachel," She started, "Look, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to school? Santana and Britt are getting a lift from San's parents because her car broke down." She explained,

I stood there shocked for a couple of seconds because, hello, Quinn Fabray is on my doorstep, before I snapped back to reality, "Sure, yeah, of course, look I was in the middle of having breakfast so wanna come in for a minute?" I said, gesturing for her to come into the house,

"Thank you." She replied graciously,

I led her into the kitchen to say hello to my dad's,

"Dads, this is Quinn, Quinn, my dads." I introduced, slightly breathless and probably blushing a bit,

My dad gave me a strange look, before looking to daddy, and shaking it off, "Hello, Quinn. And how do we know Quinn?" he queried with polite interest,

"Oh, she's from Glee club," I replied,

Quinn just nodded her head, clearly feeling a bit awkward,

"Um, yeah, did you have something to eat?" I asked her,

"No, I didn't have time," She blushed, "I wanted to make sure I caught you before you left, because you're the closest person to me,"

"Oh! Sit down, how about I make you some toast?" I offered (probably a bit too politely, which made my dad give me that same strange look), 'What is going through his mind?' I thought as I locked eyes with him, before turning away and shaking away the thought,

"Yeah, that would be nice," Quinn replied timidly, taking a seat at the table, opposite my dad, who was studying her carefully,

I put a bit of bread into the toaster and walked over to my dad, nudging him in the ribs and leaning down to whisper in his ear, "Cut it out! What is with you?! You're making her feel awkward!",

He nodded, giving me a, 'Okay, but next time with less attitude' look,

I muttered a quiet apology before I stood up and smiled at Quinn, who gave a cautious smile back. I walked over to the toaster and grabbed the toast out, popping it on a plate and sliding it over to Quinn,

"Thank you," she thanked softly,

"That's okay," I replied, before sitting down to my cereal, which was soggy by now, next to daddy, who turned to me and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged at him, a sign that, I didn't know what he meant and wasn't really wanting to talk about it. Both true, I really didn't know what they were both thinking, but wasn't really in the mood to get into it.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Quinn and I were sitting in my car, driving to school,

"Thank you for driving me," Quinn said once more,

"No problem," I smiled back at her before I pressed play on the CD drive,

She smiled as it played the album that she picked up the last time we were in the car together,

"I like your dress by the way," She said randomly,

"I thought you would; I'm not surprised really," I replied, which made her raise an eyebrow at me, a prompt to continue with that thought,

'Oh well,' I thought, 'Too late to back out now,'

"Well, green's your favourite colour, isn't it?" I asked,

She stared for a moment, "Yeah, it is, actually, how did you know?"

I shrugged, "I can't remember," I replied lamely,

She smiled, before turning back to the road,

 _And..._

 _I could tell you her favourite colour's green_

We drove in silence for a while longer, getting closer to school, before she started fidgeting and looking out the window nervously, I watch her for a moment before asked worriedly, "Are you ok?",

She looked back at me, "Yeah, uh, could you stop the car? Please?" She asked, still acting fidgety, or guilty…

I quickly pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park, "Are you okay?" I ask again, concerned for the head cheerio,

"Sorry," she said as she undid her seatbelt,

"Hey! We're like two streets away from school!" I protested,

She looked back at me guiltily and… 'Oh,' I thought, 'Her Highness can't be seen in a car with star loser Rachel Berry.' I thought bitterly,

She got out of the car and looked around before saying quietly, "Thanks, Berry." And running off.

Once she was out of sight I banged my head on the steering wheel, hard, repeatedly.

There was a rapping on the window, and I left my head down for a second, taking a deep breath to compose myself before looking up and pressing a button to unwind the window,

"Hey, Noah! Get in!" I greeted far too happily,

He got in cautiously and looked me over, "Are you alright Rach?" he queried,

Noah didn't know about my 'crush' on Quinn. I'd kept it like that for a reason, I knew that he was still upset about what happened between himself and Quinn sophomore year. I didn't want to ruin our friendship because of a girl, even if nothing was ever going to happen with her.

"Fine. Just… having a frustrating morning." I lied, I hoped smoothly, smiling,

Noah looked at me suspiciously, obviously not believing me, before giving an almost imperceptible shake of his head and smiling back at me, "That sucks, well today is supposed to be a pretty easy day, so your morning should get better."

I smiled at Noah gratefully as we pulled into the McKinley parking lot. As we walked into the school I was again eternally grateful for his presence as a simple glare from Puck made all of the Jocks give me a wide berth and spared me the slushies and comments.

* * *

At lunch, the whole Glee club sat with each other in the canteen. It was like, an unspoken arrangement within the glee club that we ate lunch together every Thursday. I ended up sat next to Mercedes, on my left, and Tina, on my right. Opposite me was Noah and Quinn, who I tried my hardest to avoid eye contact with, and the rest of the group was kind of scattered around the table. I was chatting to Mercedes about her latest crush when suddenly a voice shouted over the rest,

"WE ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER NEXT FRIDAY!"

It was Kurt that had shouted out the idea, around the table people were nodding in agreement,

"That's a great idea! Santana and I have those all the time!" Britt chirped,

The group went silent,

"Uhhh, different type of sleepover Britt," Quinn finally said,

"Oh… Still sounds fun though!" She decided with a smile,

Santana just gave Britt a kiss on the cheek, a rare exhibit of her softer side,

"Okay, whose house will we have it at?" Kurt asked,

Everybody went quiet again, looking from person to person, when nobody said anything, I decided to speak up, "We can have it at my house? My dads are going away next weekend and I have my huge basement…"

The group cheered,

"Thanks for volunteering your residence Rachel," Noah said in a faux businesslike voice,

I just took a mini bow,

"Who's on drinks?" Artie asked,

"Oh, no alcohol!" I quickly interjected,

Everybody groaned and Santana and Noah looked particularly put out,

They started talking about how to get alcohol in without me knowing but I tuned out. A New Directions party, at my house, and Quinn will be there. New Directions' parties always get out of hand, and people end up making out with people they probably shouldn't (like when I kissed Blaine), and a majority of attendees lose half their clothing before the night is up. A game of Spin the Bottle is almost guaranteed, as well as Truth or Dare and Karaoke. 'Yep, alcohol is a must.' I thought to myself, 'Especially with Quinn there, I need some liquid bravery.',

"I changed my mind!" I suddenly exclaimed, startling the students at nearby tables,

"About the party?" Tina asked from beside me,

"About the alcohol, I changed my mind. Bring as much as you like. More! Bring more! Yes. Alcohol is a good idea." I rant,

The whole table stared at me for a second,

"Yay alcohol!" I cheered awkwardly,

Another second of silence, before they burst into a mini applause,

"Streisand has grown a pair!" Santana noted, but I ignored her because knowing Santana, that's her way of giving a compliment,

Tina turned to whisper in my ear,

"Alcohol Rach? Seriously? What's gotten into you?"

I just turned to face her with a big, false, smile, "I just want to let go a bit, have some fun, you know?"

She studied me for a minute before vaguely nodding her head and turning to talk to Kurt,

I somehow managed to look Quinn in the eye and she looked away quickly.

Yep, this was going to be great fun.

I got home at the end of the day exhausted. It was at dinner time so I went straight to the kitchen after putting my stuff down at the front.

"Are you okay Rachel?" My daddy asked,

"I'm great," I replied, admittedly confused that he was asking,

He put the food on the dinner table and sat opposite my dad, leaving me to sit on one side,

"So… how was the ride to school with Quinn?" Dad queried as he started serving out the vegetarian lasagne,

I blushed at the thought of Quinn, and looked down at my food quickly in a vain attempt to hide it,

"Uh, yeah, it was fine. Pretty… quiet, actually. We didn't talk about much."

It wasn't a complete lie. It did leave out the important details like me being in love with a straight girl who didn't give a crap about me, but you know, details.

"That's good," Dad replied vaguely, sharing a look with daddy,

'What is going on with these two?' I thought to myself,

"Oh! I almost forgot to ask! Can I have the New Directions over next Friday for a slumber party?" I asked pleadingly,

"Are you dating any of them?" My dad asked with a mock stern impression,

I laughed, "Not at the moment…" I said quietly,

"At the moment?" Daddy tried to clarify,

"Well, I," I stuttered, before I cleared my throat, "Well, you know, I dated Finn, and even Puck briefly, but, not at the moment,"

They both looked at me, before sharing a look with each other and seemingly deciding to drop the subject,

"Of course you can have them over sweetie," Dad confirmed,

"But no alcohol!" Daddy rushed to add,

"Oh of course not! Who do you think I am?" I asked in mock hurt,

They looked at me proudly. They knew they had the greatest daughter, and trusted me implicitly. Too bad I was set out to break that trust.

* * *

The day of the sleepover came around so quickly, I wondered if I had the right date as I sat in my kitchen waiting for the doorbell to ring, but sure enough, as if on cue, the doorbell rang moments later.

I rushed to open the door, pleasantly surprised when I saw that Tina and Mike were the first two to arrive,

"Hi!" I greeted enthusiastically as I give Tina a hug, "Come in, come in, come down to the basement with me!"

They followed me down into the basement, which I had decorated for the occasion, I had even set up karaoke, true New Directions style.

"Just put your stuff down anywhere!" I instructed,

They put their bags in the corner and stood still for a second. The first few minute of any party were definitely the worst,

"Tina! Do you want to help me get some snacks from upstairs?" I offered,

She nodded her head, "You ok down here Mike?"

Mike just nodded so we headed up the stairs and towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang,

"I'll get it, you know the drill; food in the pantry, drinks in the fridge, and cups above the fridge."

I walked over to the front door and opened it once more to see Noah with Artie, Finn and Kurt.

"Hey, guys! Come in! Mike is down in the basement already, so just go down and get settled," I suggested,

Finn and Noah (who had a heavy looking bag I presumed contained alcohol) each took a side of the wheelchair and carried Artie down, and I gave a quick hug to Kurt before going to the kitchen to help Tina.

"Okay, I've got popcorn, crisps, chocolate and lollies, plus coke and lemonade, that all good?"

I nodded, and took half of the stuff down to the basement, Tina following closely behind me,

The bell rings as soon as we get to the bottom of the stairs and I sigh,

"I'll get it, it's probably Mercedes anyway." Kurt offered,

Sure enough, minutes later he came down with not only Mercedes but also Britt and Santana.

They walked into the room dumping their stuff unceremoniously on the ground and greeting everyone. Noah started pouring drinks for everyone and I excused myself to go and get a glass of water, I didn't want to get too drunk too soon. I start regretting that decision after I have grabbed my glass of water, and there is knock at the door. I do a mental headcount and realise that there is only one person that could be at the door, Quinn,

"Coming!" I groaned, well I tried not to groan,

I walked over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it with a smile,

"Hey, Quinn!" I greeted,

"Hey, Berry," she greeted back with a slightly condescending smirk on her face,

'Damn my heart for loving this beautiful girl that just happens to not like me at all.' I thought to myself as I stood aside to allow Quinn to come in. I walked downstairs in front of her and cleared my throat to get the room's attention,

"Quinn's here everyone!" I said enthusiastically.

'Let the games begin!' I thought to myself sarcastically as I poured a shot (or two) of vodka into a red solo cup.

* * *

After two hours of karaoke, bad decisions, drinking and overall silliness, the pair of dreaded words are heard,

"TRUTH OR DARE!" A slightly tipsy Santana called out to the room,

An enthusiastic cheer was heard, and soon enough everyone was sitting in a circle in the middle of my basement.

"Okay rules," Puck declared, "If you don't do a dare, you drink a shot. If someone catches you lying… you guessed! Take a shot! Everybody got it?"

There are various nods and answers around the circle,

'God am I glad I've had a few shots already!' I thought to myself,

"I'm starting!" Noah declared proudly, "Quinny, Q, truth or dare?"

Quinn looks nervous at the thought of accepting either from Puck, "Um, dare."

"I dare you to have a shot, I don't think you've had anything to drink that and that's lame." He dared,

Quinn took a shot, grimacing as the liquid went down her throat,

"Okay," She said, making a face and shaking her head in disgust, "Britt, truth or dare?" she asked,

Brittany pondered it for a second, "Truth," She declared,

"Who's the best kiss you've ever had?" She asked,

"Definitely Santana, but I really liked kissing Kurt, his dolphin lips taste like rainbows." She said, dead-serious, as Britt always was,

Kurt blinked in complete confusion for a couple of seconds before we moved on.

Before I even knew it, my turn has come around, and I had the misfortune of sitting next to Santana,

"Berry! Truth or Dare?" She challenged,

I thought about it for a minute, my alcohol-impaired brain obviously wasn't making the best decisions as I soon answered,

"Truth."

"Hottest guy in the room." Santana declared, more of a statement than a question,

I thought for a moment, "Noah." I finally said, believing it to be the safest answer,

There are 'oohs' around the room from the girls and I saw Finn scowling slightly at me and Noah trying to hold in laughter,

"What's so funny Puck?" Santana demanded,

He completely lost it at this point, and I just looked at him pleadingly, I knew he wouldn't tell, but it didn't stop me from being worried,

When he had calmed down he finally answered Santana, "I'm just laughing at the look on Finn's face." He lied smoothly, "And the fact that Rachel chose me over her ex." He added, for effect,

Santana accepted this and we continued around the room,

"Artie! Truth or Dare?" Tina questioned,

"Truth." He chose,

"Do you still find me attractive?" she asked,

Artie paused for a minute, debating the smartest answer, before carefully selecting, "Of course I do,"

That answer seemingly satisfied Tina. I knew there was some unsettled stuff with her and Artie, but she and Mike were very happy, I figured she just wanted some kind of closure. And we continued around the room with various dares and truths going on, a few people ended up taking shot's to avoid the more horrific dares,

"Kurt! Truth or Dare?" Mike asked,

"Dare! Truth is way too risky,"

"Call Blaine and pretend you are making a booty call," Mike dared,

Kurt looked horrified at this thought, but pulled out his phone to 'accidentally' call Blaine, on speaker. The phone picks up and Kurt doesn't let Blaine answer,

"Hey, Baby… so my boyfriend thinks I'm at some dumb sleepover tonight so I'm free, you should totally come round."

"Kurt?!" Blaine chokes out, "What the hell are you saying?!"

Kurt decided to relent and back out, "I'm so sorry baby! It was a dare! You're on speaker. Mike! Say something!"

"Hey dude, yeah sorry, I dared Kurt to call you." Mike apologised,

Blaine relaxed and Kurt hung up the phone, pleased his relationship still intact.

Noah then asked Quinn, "Truth or Dare?"

Quinn replied Truth,

"Who do you think is the hottest girl in the room?"

I looked up hopefully, but Quinn hadn't answered, instead staring off into space,

Noah whistled, "Q! Oi! Did you hear?"

"Yeah sorry," Quinn hesitated, "Uh, Santana, I guess."

I looked down at my feet again. I wasn't really surprised at that answer. It still hurt though. When I looked up, I saw Noah staring at me curiously, so I smiled a weak smile and he gave me a 'We're talking later' stern glance. Even drunk he tries to look out for me.

Another round later, people had switched places. I, however, was still unfortunate enough to be sat next to Santana. How did that happen? But on her right was Quinn, not Mercedes.

"Santana, truth or dare?" Quinn quizzed,

"Truth, I have nothing to hide," Santana declared with a signature smirk,

"Ok, San," she started,"I have known you for years, and I don't think you have once gotten me a birthday present, so, when is my birthday?"

"That's bull! I have gotten you heaps of birthday presents before!" Tana claimed,

"Nu-uh! Never! Not once have you ever gotten me a birthday present!" Quinn argued stubbornly,

"It's the… 4th of February." Santana answered,

'Wrong' I thought, as Quinn answered, "Wrong. It's the 17th March!" She declared proudly,

They continued to argue, though I don't get why. It's not like Quinn could have gotten her own birthday wrong, but you couldn't really expect anything else from Santana.

I walked up the stairs as they continued arguing about who was the better friend, God did I need a break.

 _She loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
_

When I came back to the game everybody was staring expectantly at me, it was my turn again,

"Streisand? Did you hear? Truth or Dare?" Santana demanded, apparently for the second time,

"Uh, truth again, I guess," I answered,

"Do you love somebody, as in, 'loooovvvveee' love, and if so, are they in this room?" She queried,

"Um, no and no." I lied,

We played the game for another hour or so, then switched to spin the bottle, which could only ever end in disaster. We ended up agreeing to go to bed at around 3 am, but I fell ended up tossing and turning few a couple of hours, pictures of the evening(including the horrifying moment I had to watch Quinn kiss Santana in Spin the Bottle) swirling around in my head.

* * *

After breakfast the following morning, which was certainly an interesting affair, Quinn addressed me directly, for the first time this sleepover,

"Hey, could I get a lift from you?" She requested politely, "Tana and Britt are going together and my mum dropped me off yesterday."

Wow, for someone who hated me, she was sure comfortable getting lifts from me.

"Yeah, sure," I answered with a pretty genuine smile, because seriously, no matter how much she hated me, I still was desperately in love with her. Love sucks.

I pulled up in front of her house a while later,

"Let me grab your bag out of the boot." I offered,

"Oh, thanks," She agreed awkwardly,

I walked her up to the door, hauling her bag with me, she knocked on the door and I sent her a questioning glance,

"I forgot my keys," She explained,

"Hello?" A woman answered as she pulled the door open, "Oh, hi Q honey, I wasn't expecting you back so soon." She smiled,

"Hi mom, this is Rachel by the way. Rachel, my mom," Quinn introduced,

"Hi Ms Fabray," I greeted, not really sure what the woman anymore,

"Hi, Rachel, thanks for giving Quinn a ride home." She thanked, smiling again. I couldn't help but notice she has the same green-hazel eyes as Quinn, now I knew where she got those eyes from.

"QUINNY!" A voice screeched, and a beautiful looking girl ran out to hug Quinn,

"Hey, Soph!" Quinn smiled as she hugged her sister tight,

"I missed you last night! Friday is our night!" The eight-year-old pouted,

"I'll make it up to you next week, I promise," Quinn swore,

I smiled before deciding I should really get going, "Bye Quinn. Ms Fabray, Sophie, it was lovely to meet you both!"

I walked back to my car and got in, staying on the street as I watched Quinn's mum hug her and her sister. I smiled and drove off. I got a text notification so I pulled over to see it was from Noah,

' _Do you love Quinn Fabray?'- Noah_

I grimaced as I read the text, was I that transparent? I shoot off a quick reply,

' _What? What kind of question is that?! Of course not, don't be ridiculous!'_ -Rachel

I really needed to stop lying to people.

 _Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes_

 _And if you asked me if I love her,_

 _I'd lie_

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue writing it? By the way Quinn's character is supposed to be kind of hot/cold at the moment. It's part of her charm! Please leave a review if you liked it and I will strive to update soon. –Lauren's Glee Stories**


	3. Shouldn't a Light Go On?

I'd Lie Chapter 3

 **A/N: New chapter! Hope you enjoy! Song-I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Also a canon/non-canon reminder for this chapter and the story in general. Quinn and Rachel never really 'made up' after the Finn thing, they didn't sing together in 'Born This Way', and generally just stayed away from each other. Not enemies, just acquaintances. Also, I made up Quinn's birthday to suit this fic. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Glee, nor do I own I'd Lie.**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I walked into school Monday morning, still exhausted from the sleepover, arm in arm with Tina. I had given her a lift that morning because Mike was coming in late, and for the past 20 minutes she had been trying to convince me to go out on a date,

"You need to get back out there Rachel!" Tina insisted,

I shook my head firmly, "Tina I don't want to! Nor do I _need_ to. I want to focus on my studies. Plus, there are no guys that I want to date at the moment." Well, some of that was true, there really were no guys I wanted to date then, or ever,

"What about Artie? He's nice?" She prodded,

"No! Artie and I are friends, Tina, just friends. It would be weird to _date_ him. He's like, an annoying big brother." I chuckled,

Tina just sighed and shook her head, "I don't know what to do with you sometimes. I will get you a date before the end of the senior year, mark my words."

'As long as it's with Quinn,' I thought hopefully,

Speak of the devil, she just happened to be strolling past us, swaying her hips in her HBIC fashion.

I sighed wistfully, 'Never gonna happen.' I reminded myself, completely missing the contemplative look on Tina's face.

"See you at lunch Tina." I farewelled,

"Yeah, bye Rach," Tina replied distractedly,

'What is with people recently? First my Dads, then Noah _and_ Tina?' I thought, confused,

I strolled off to first period none the wiser.

I walked out of class just before the Lunch bell to see Noah and Tina standing together, talking in hushed tones, I approached them quietly,

"I'm telling you! Something is going on!" Tina insisted, whispering loudly,

"Yeah, but what?" Noah queried, (hopefully not talking about my sexuality, and if so, keeping his mouth shut)

"Yeah, what is going on?" I interjected loudly, causing them both to jump,

Tina looked at Noah before answering quickly, "Quinn's pregnant again!"

Okay, obviously a lie, but whatever, another voice jumped in before I could defend her,

"What? No, I'm not…" Quinn objected, clearly confused,

"Oh," Tina said, "Must just be one big misunderstanding then, sorry Quinn. Puck are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's go to the Canteen." She declared marching off and dragging Puck with her,

Quinn looked at them, then looked back at me, looking serious before she burst into laughter,

"I mean…. What… is…going on with... them!?" She gasped out hysterically,

God, she was beautiful, even more so when she laughs. Her laughter was contagious and soon enough I was in fits of laughter too,

"I don't even know!" I cried out, "I swear everybody is acting really strange recently." I said, in a slightly more serious tone,

Quinn looked up and stopped laughing, "What do you mean? Who?" She queried,

"Well, my dads were acting super strange, then Noah and Tina." I replied I continued after a moment's thought, "Actually, even you're acting strange recently, are you ok?" I asked,

She stiffened and instantly I could see her mask slip into place, 'So much for that answer' I thought bitterly,

"I'm fine. I have Cheerio's practice, I should go." She declared, before marching off down the corridor,

Then there was one. Me, standing in the corridor wondering what the hell just happened. I laughed incredulously, "What the fuck is _wrong_ with everybody?" I mutter to myself, heading towards the canteen.

* * *

The Glee club was sat in the choir room at the end of another Glee meeting, eagerly awaiting the next assignment. As if on cue, Mr Schuester strolled back into the room, once everybody had re-settled after hearing some performances, pulling a marker out of his pocket,

"Alright, everybody! THis was the start of a new week which means….?" He prompted,

"A new assignment!" We chorused in response,

"Exactly! This week's assignment is…." He started, moving to the whiteboard and scribbling something down, "Doubtful Duets!"

The room paused in confusion,

I raised my hand, "Mr Schue, I'm sorry but, what do you mean by 'Doubtful Duets?'" I queried,

Mr Schue clapped his hands together and pointed at me, "Glad you asked Rachel. Doubtful Duets. I have noticed, for a long time really, that certain people in the Glee club, clash. It's completely normal for people to not get along, but in a team environment, it's not conducive to productive work, and achieving goals, like Nationals." He declared, walking over to his computer bag on the piano,

"So, I'm giving you a week, in your assigned pairs, to prepare and perform a duet. It could describe your relationship or the reason you don't get along, or it could be completely unrelated. Any questions?"

Britt spoke up, "But I love everyone in Glee equally, Mr Schue, who would I go with?"

Mr Schue wrung his hands together, "Well, Britt, I thought about that as well. Some of you are just in, well, Doubtful, Duos. People who don't usually work together. All clear?"

The group nodded,

"Okay, the pairs! Kurt!" He said, and Kurt looked up expectantly, "You're with Puck." He declared,

Puck and Kurt just looked to either and nodded. They would probably be fine.

"Mercedes! You're paired with Brittany!"

Britt squealed and ran over to enthusiastically hug Mercedes, who accepted the hug, "We're gonna rock this competition, Britt!" She exclaimed,

Mr Schue looked at them and smiled, success so far, "Mike, you're with Artie,"

The pair fist bumped,

"Santana." The remaining student's gulped, "You're with Finn."

"Finnesa?" She scoffed,

"Santana, be nice," Mr Schue reprimanded,

"Yeah Satan, it'll be fun!" Finn encouraged sarcastically, "Yay!" he added when Santana just glared at him,

"Mr Schue? There are three of us left…" Tina reminded,

"Oh, sorry Tina, I forgot. You're in a trio with Mike and Artie."

Tina nodded in response and the Glee club turned to look at me warily,

"What?" I questioned, looking down to see if I had spilt something on my top or something,

Mr Schue spoke before I got a reply, "Rachel, that leaves you and Quinn."

Oh, that's why they were staring at me like I was a grenade about to explode,

I nodded, thinking that a 'silent protest' would be the most me thing to do,

"Alright everybody, get home, and make sure you organise rehearsals with your duet partner!"

There were a few, 'Bye Mr Schue''s and 'Thanks, Mr Schuester''s as everybody filed out of the classroom, me right at the front of them, eager to get home.

There was a tap on my shoulder so I turn to face the person, still walking down the corridor,

"We need to choose a song or something," Quinn said, looking around her,

'God! Still with the not wanting to talk to me in public!' I thought. It hurt more every time she did that,

"Yeah," I replied,

She raised an eyebrow at the response, clearing expecting more, and continued, "I'll text you or something, we can meet up at one of our houses…"

"Sure," I smiled, "See you," I said shortly,

I walked outside and into the carpark, not really in the mood for small talk with my crush, no doubt leaving a confused Quinn standing behind me.

* * *

I woke up later than usual on Tuesday morning as it was a day off for the students at McKinley, something to do with a water or gas leak or something. I made my way down the stairs, still in my pyjamas, and turned towards the kitchen when there were a series of knocks. Being the drama queen that I am, I squealed loudly before realising that they came from the door, feeling suitably embarrassed, I went to open the door,

"Hell…" I greeted before realising halfway that it was Quinn at my door,

I looked down and realised that I was still in my pyjamas, and blushed furiously,

"Hey," Quinn greeted casually, "I thought, seeing as we had the day off and all, I could come here and choose a song… I texted, but I've got a feeling you didn't get it..." She concluded,

I chuckled, "No I got it! That's why I'm currently standing in front of you wearing my ugliest pyjamas!" I joke sarcastically,

That made Quinn laugh, "I'm sorry!" She buried her face in her hands, before looking up, "If it's any consolation, I like your pyjamas," She complimented,

'Wow, this girl is so hot/cold!' I thought incredulously, as I smiled at Quinn genuinely, "Thank you."

Quinn smiled back, before looking away awkwardly and clearing her throat, "May I come in?" She asked, more formally than before, gesturing to the house,

"Oh, yeah sure, I was about to have breakfast, have you eaten?" I queried, glad my dads had gone to work so they wouldn't embarrass Quinn like last time,

"Uh, yeah, I had an apple before I left," Quinn answered,

I look at her in disbelief, "An apple?! You ate one apple?! As in, one teeny tiny apple, for breakfast?"

Quinn blushed, "Yeah, I don't usually eat much…" She replied,

"You want some cereal?" I asked, but she shook her head, "I have Coco Pops…" I tempted with a knowing grin, because, seriously, who could say no to Coco Pops?

I could literally see the internal debate Quinn was having with herself, the 'Childlike' part of her and the 'Cheerio' part. I watched her carefully and saw her face slowly break into a grin, "Yes, please!" She squealed,

I grinned at her and went to the cupboard to grab out the Coco Pops, "So, how long has it been since you had these?" I asked with a sly grin, pouring cereal into our bowls,

"Oh my God, literally ages ago! I think I had them once at a school camp in Elementary school…" She said,

I stared at her in complete disbelief, and poured some milk into our bowls of cereal, only remembering afterwards to close my mouth. I passed her bowl of cereal to her, which she took gratefully, and gestured for her to sit down at the table.

She literally moaned, like, come on, when she took her first mouthful of cereal and I innocently crossed my legs. 'Behave, Rachel!' I scolded myself, 'She's straight, remember?'

"It's so good!" She commented, grinning hugely,

"What, you're surprised? That a completely unhealthy chocolate cereal tastes good?"

She chuckled, "I guess not. I'm _so_ going to have to run this off later."

I gave her a stern look, "Quinn, one bowl of cereal isn't going to kill you. Let loose! Live a little!" I told her,

"Yeah, I know I should, but being in the Cheerio's is hard, you know? There's a lot of pressure, to be, pretty and thin and URGGHH. We're under a lot of pressure."

We finished eating our breakfast in silence, on my last spoonful I threw my spoon back into the bowl, which made Quinn jump in shock, "What?!" She squeaked,

"I know what we can as our song! A mash-up, not a duet, per say."

"A mash-up of what?" Quinn asked suspiciously,

I just grinned at her evilly. I saw her gulp nervously,

"Give me your bowl, I'll put it in the sink and we can go upstairs and practice," I instructed.

* * *

An hour later I flump down on my bed happily,

"Good?" I asked Quinn,

"I love it! It's a great idea! And we made it sound great!" She replied, sitting down next to me and laying back on the bed,

I lay next to her and we sat in silence for a while,

"I'm sorry Rach…" Quinn said so quietly I had to double check if I'd heard her correctly,

"For what?" I asked once I was sure she actually _had_ spoken,

"Everything." She replied,

I chuckled, "No offence, but that could be any number of things." I reminded her,

Quinn sighed, "I know. For not being nicer to you, not telling you I forgave you for the Finn thing. Most recently for being bitchy, and the car thing. That was rude of me." She clarified, "So, I'm sorry. It's not you, (that sounds like a cliché break-up line), but it isn't. It's me."

I lay in silence for a moment, absorbing the new information,

"Rachel?" Quinn asked,

"Yeah, yeah, I heard, just, thinking, I guess," I assured her, and I saw her nod in my peripheral vision,

A moment later I spoke up, "Why did you do it? Not the car thing, or the Finn thing, I get that. But what made you act differently recently? Was it something I did?" I asked her,

She thought about that for a moment, "I really couldn't tell you. I don't know what's been going on with me recently, to be honest. I've been pushing the wrong people away. And inadvertently that ended up hurting you, so, I'm sorry." She apologised again,

"It's okay, I forgive you," I said,

"Why?" She asked, sitting up, "I've been awful to you."

'Because I love you?!' I thought, no, probably not an appropriate answer,

"Because… I think you're not _so_ bad." I settled with, "And I think you deserve my forgiveness."

"Friends?" She offered hopefully,

'Oh shit.' I thought, 'This is gonna kill me, say no! Say NO!'

"Of course!" I responded, smiling,

'What the fuck?! Really?' I thought, mentally kicking myself,

She smiled back at me, "I'm not so sure I could, umm…." She said, frowning again,

"Be friends at school?" I clarified,

She looked at her feet, seemingly ashamed, "Yeah," She whispered,

'Have her as a friend outside of school or nothing at all?' I contemplated to myself,

"How about we just hang out outside of school? People at school could be none the wiser." I compromised, quite frankly, not bothered by the hiding bit, more the 'just friends' bit,

She looked up at me, "You'd be okay with that? It feels like a horrible thing to do." She said,

I reached out to take her hand, but thought otherwise and pulled back, instead choosing to sit up, "Yeah, I get that your reputation is important to you. I wouldn't want to be the reason that you ended up, well, like me…" I reassured her,

"How about I try to help you with that?"

I looked at her, confused,

"The bullying, and slushying and stuff! I can talk to Ms Sylvester and get you on the No Slushie list, and try to get the Cheerio's to back off a bit." She clarified,

"You'd do that?" I asked,

"Of course!" She confirmed, "After all, we're friends now,"

I winced internally, was that ever going to not hurt? _Friends?_

"Thank you," I said gratefully,

She got up and looked around my room properly for the first time. 'Shit! Not the desk! Not the desk!' I thought desperately to myself,

Instead, she walked over to the bookshelf, which I used to store the CDs for my CD player, all Quinn's favourite songs. It just happened! Whenever I found out a new favourite song or album of hers I just bought the album for it. Some might say it was an addiction.

"You have literally all of my favourite albums here!" She exclaimed in innocent disbelief,

I laughed awkwardly, "Really? I must have good taste!"

She looked at me curiously when I said that, but I laughed it off,

She looked past my desk, just missing the sketches I had of her laying on it, 'Thank God!' I thought in relief.

But then she turned back and glanced at the desk, 'Holy fuck I'm dead.'

She smiled, looking at the drawings, picking one portrait up I drew from memory ages ago, and looking closely at it, frowning, 'I haven't written my will!' I panicked dramatically, 'Who's going to find my body?',

She held the portrait next to her face and turned to me, I tried to look as innocent as possible, "Doesn't this kind of look like me?" She asked, turning back to look in the mirror,

"The resemblance is uncanny, I actually drew that of one of my cousins," I lied, smoothly? Was that even a good lie? _Wait_ , do I even _have_ cousins?

"Really?" She asked,

Thank god the drawing was black and white, otherwise, there would be no getting out of this, "Yeah, I'd show you a photo, but my phone's out of charge." I lied, again, hopefully smoothly,

"She's like my doppelgänger!" She exclaimed, "You have to introduce us!" She insisted, then, continued looking around the room, innocently buying the lies, 'Seriously?' I thought to myself incredulously, 'I'm that good of an actress?!'

 _She looks around the room_

 _Innocently overlooks the truth_

 _Shouldn't a light go on?_

 _Doesn't she know, that I've had her memorized for so long?_

"I like these drawings, you're a good artist," She complimented,

"Thank you," I responded,

'More like thank _God_ that you don't realise that lots of them are of you.' I told myself,

She glanced at her watch, "Shoot! It's later than I thought, I told my mum I'd be back for lunch."

"Oh, it's fine, I can drive you?" I offered,

"That would be nice, thanks."

That's how I ended up sitting in the street after dropping her off, making sure she got inside, then waving to her mother as they walked back inside.

I hit my head against the steering wheel (been doing that a lot lately), 'What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

I walked into school the next day, walking up to say hi to Tina, who was standing near my locker,

"Hey," I greeted casually,

"I'm glad to see you're alive!" Tina half-joked,

"Excuse me?" I asked, seriously confused,

"The text you sent me yesterday?" Tina clarified,

I continued to stare at her confused, so she pulled out her phone, "You said, and I quote, 'I can't come 'round to study after all. Quinn came over to practice.'"

I laughed, "Oh, that,"

Tina stared at me,

"It was pretty bad," I lied, "She was her usual bitchy self," That was hard to say, "But we just tried our hardest to work on the song. She was there and gone within half an hour." I lied again,

Tina looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I was truly convinced the police would be here today to interrogate us after one of you killed the other."

"Oh, they haven't been yet?" I joked,

Tina just frowned, "It sucks that Mr Schue put you with her, he knows you don't get along." She complained, looking like a petulant child,

"That was the point of the assignment Tina." I reminded her pointedly, "Plus, we decided we'd perform today in Glee Club because we finished early. So we're not stuck together for too long."

She just nodded and I pulled her with me down the hall to our Math class.

* * *

Glee club finally came and I was pretty nervous, not about the performing part. After all, I'm a star, an extremely talented one. I didn't have anything to be nervous about. Except the performing with _Quinn_ part. I didn't know what it was _exactly_ that made me nervous about performing with her, I just, _was_.

Quinn walked into the choir room and offered me a tiny, _almost_ imperceptible smile before sitting down next to Santana and Britt. Moments after everyone had quietened down, Mr Schuester walked into the choir room,

"Alright everybody, let's get started!" he exclaimed enthusiastically,

I raised my hand, "Excuse me? Mr Schue?"

He nodded to show he was listening, "Quinn and I would like to perform our 'Doubtful Duet' number." I declared,

Mr Schuester looked shocked, as did most other members of the Glee club, "You don't have to perform today, you know? You can have more time to practice if you want…" He offered,

"No offence, Mr Schuester, but I'd really like to get this over with," I lied,

Quinn looked slightly put off by the declaration, I'd have to talk to her about that after class,

"Okay, let's see what you've got." Schue agreed,

We walked up to the front of the room and sat down on a small bench that had been placed there,

"We were talking yesterday," I started, the glee club looking shocked at the new revelation, " _Very_ briefly," I clarify, "And something Quinn said, made me think of this mashup I'd heard, so, here we are." I introduce,

A guitar started playing and Quinn started singing,

 **Quinn:**

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes

Make you feel unpretty, too

I was told I was beautiful

But what does that mean to you?

Look into the mirror, who's inside there?

The one with the long hair

Same old me again today, hey

 **Me:**

My outsides are cool, my insides are blue

Every time I think I'm through it's because of you

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

I'm just tripping

 **Quinn and I:**

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

 **Quinn:**

You can fix your nose if he says so **(Me: Aahh)**

 **Quinn and I:**

You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make

But if, you can't look inside you

 **Quinn:**

Find out who am I to (Me: Aahh)

 **Quinn and I:**

Be in a position to make me feel so

 **Me:**

Damn un-pretty

 **Quinn:**

I feel pretty

 **Me:**

Oh, so pretty

 **Quinn** **(and I):**

I feel (pretty and witty and bright)

 **Me** **(with Quinn** **):**

Never insecure until I met you

Now I'm being stupid

I used to be so cute to me

(Just a little bit skinny)

 **Quinn** **(with Me)** **:**

Why do I look to all these things?

(To keep you happy)

 **Me:**

Maybe get rid of you

And then I'll get back to me, hey

 **Quinn:**

My outsides look cool, my insides are blue

Every time I think I'm through it's because of you

 **Me:**

I've tried different ways but it's all the same

At the end of the day I have myself to blame

Keep on tripping

 **Quinn and I:**

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

 **Quinn:**

You can fix your nose if he says so **(Me: Aahh)**

 **Quinn and Rachel:**

You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make

But if you can't look inside you

 **Quinn:**

Find out who am I to **(Me: Aahh)**

 **Quinn and I:**

Be in a position to make me feel so

 **Me:**

Damn unpretty

 **Quinn:**

I feel pretty

 **Me:**

Oh, so pretty

 **Quinn** **(and I):**

I feel **(pretty and witty and bright)**

And I pity

 **Me** **(Quinn):**

Any girl who isn't me

Tonight **(Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)**

Tonight **(Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)**

Tonight **(Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)**

Tonight **(Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh)**

I feel pretty **(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)**

Oh, so pretty **(You can fix your nose if he says so)**

I feel pretty and witty and bright **(You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make, but if)**

 **Quinn and Me:**

You can't look inside you

 **Quinn:**

Find out who am I to (Me: Aahh)

 **Quinn and Me:**

Be in a position to make me feel so

 **Me:**

Damn unpretty

 **Quinn** **(and Me)** :

I feel pretty

 **(But unpretty).**

I looked to Quinn and smiled slightly, yeah, we rocked that song. We turned and the Glee Club was still sitting there, shocked,

"Well?" I prompted,

Our teammates seemed to snap out of it and they burst into a loud, enthusiastic applause, Noah whistled in appreciation.

"Wow, that was excellent, girls. Well done." Mr Schue congratulated,

We both smiled at him and sat back down.

After Glee club had finished I ran out of the room after Quinn, "Ditch Santana and Britt, meet me at my car in a couple of minutes, I'll drive you home," I whispered in her ear before walking out to the carpark,

Five or so minutes later Quinn approached my car cautiously, so I opened the door for her to get in, and put the car into drive,

"You know, I _was_ kidding about what I said to Mr Schue, right? I was just saying it to, you know, throw them off the trail." I clarified, turning to face her before I focused my attention on driving,

"Oh," I saw Quinn blush out of the corner of my eye, "Right, of course. I should've guessed" She said awkwardly,

"I do want to be your friend." I confirmed, 'Well, not exactly true,' I thought to myself, "I wouldn't say something like that."

"Really?" She asked,

"Really really," I confirmed again, smiling,

"Well, I do want to be your friend too." She replied,

We sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Yes, I could do this whole friends thing. Especially if it made Quinn happy.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? I'm sorry if the 'friends' thing** _ **sounds**_ **sudden, but if you think about it, Rachel stopped being angry at Quinn in the middle of Junior year, and Quinn was holding a grudge even she thinks was kind of silly. We'll see their 'friendship' develop a bit more over the next chapters, and I** _ **might**_ **introduce a Quinn POV soon. I'll have to see if it fits. Please leave a review if you liked it and stay tuned! –Lauren's Glee Stories**

 **The Songs:**

 **I'd Lie-Taylor Swift**

 **I Feel Pretty/Un-Pretty- Sung on Glee, originally sung by the cast of West Side Story (I Feel Pretty), and TLC (Un-Pretty)**


	4. Black and White

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter, here is the next one.**

 **I'd like to add a note to a lovely anonymous (well, guest I think) reviewer, who wrote the following, 'To be honest, the fact that you can stand to include Puck in your story makes it hard for me to read. Knowing what kind of a person Mark S is. It makes me want to gag reading the name Puck and imagining his face.' (edited for clarity). Now, let's get a few things straight. First of all, to everyone, I wrote a disclaimer on my profile about Mark Salling, that you can read if it bothers you. To the anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry that you find it hard to read something that has** _ **Puck**_ **in it, but I'm not writing a story about Mark Salling. I think what he did was completely abhorrent, but I _know_ , that Noah Puckerman, would never commit the same crimes. Oh, and I included an extra dose of Puckerman in this chapter just for you! If it bothers you, I highly suggest that you stop reading. Because this is my story, and I was always going to have Noah in it as I love Puckleberry romantically and platonically. I think it is highly unfortunate the Mr Salling decided to taint the image of Glee by doing what he did, but Noah Puckerman is a character that I am always going to like. That may be an unpopular opinion, but I am going to stick by it come hell or high water. I would like to reiterate, however, that I DO NOT condone anything that Mr Salling did. If you can stand to read it this, even with the inclusion of Puckerman, please do. But don't leave an anonymous comment saying that kind of thing. If anyone has any other things along those lines to comment, please PM them to me, I will be happy to prove you wrong in a more private message. As for the rest of you that aren't trying to cause trouble, I thank you for reading and reviewing, and hope you enjoy this chapter. We're finally going to get to see what's going on in Quinn's head! And to the guest reviewer that thought closeted Rachel was cute, I agree! Enjoy, -Lauren's Glee Stories**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I woke up really early Saturday morning, shortly after falling asleep, to the sound of ringing coming from my bedside table,

"Shut up!" I mumbled, still half asleep,

The ringing did stop, which made me sit up in confusion, "Why'd you stop?" I asked my phone curiously, before it started again, this time, I reached for the phone and saw Quinn's caller ID on the screen, 'Calling me at 1 am on a Saturday?' I thought as I swiped the screen to answer,

"Hello...?" I greeted cautiously,

"Hi Rach." Quinn sniffed, "How are you?"

I looked at the phone in concern, "How am I?" I repeated, "What's wrong Quinn? What happened?"

Quinn just took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Rach, it's late, I should have called Santana… I'm gonna go." She apologised,

"Don't hang up!" I objected quickly, jumping out of my bed and rushing to my wardrobe to get some clothes out,

"Why'd you call, Quinn? I don't mind, just, tell me why?" I asked again, pulling on some trackie bottoms,

Quinn hesitated before answering, "Could you come and pick me up?" She asked timidly,

"Pick you up?" I repeated in confusion, "From your house… at this time?"

"I'm not at home." Was the reply,

My blood ran cold,

"Quinn? Where are you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked desperately,

"I'm at a park, I think, the one near the neighbourhood crazy lady? And I'm fine. Just, upset…" She insisted, a hint of amusement in her voice,

"I'm on my way. I'm ten minutes away, tops." I told her before hanging up,

'Shit! What was she thinking? A park, at this time? Anything could happen to her!' I thought as I grabbed a jacket, and ran down the stairs, now wearing a very stylish combination of track pants and a knitted jumper, with trainers,

I grabbed the keys from the console and rushed out the door, not bothering to stay quiet as my dads were out for the weekend,

As I drove, I thought of all the possible things that could have led Quinn to a park after midnight, none of them sounded too good in my head.

I pulled up to the street the park was on and parked my car very haphazardly, 'I'll deal with that later…" I thought to myself. I jumped out of the car, grabbing the jacket, and ran towards the park, where I could faintly make out a figure, standing next to the path,

"Quinn!" I called out, mostly in relief, I was scared that by the time I got there Quinn would be gone, and I would have to channel my inner detective in order to find her,

Her head snapped up at the mention of her name, and I ran over to the blond, wrapping her up in an enormous hug, "I'm so glad you called me." I reassured,

"Thank you for coming to get me." Came the muffled response from Quinn,

"I don't mind," I replied honestly, kissing the top of Quinn's head, 'Was that weird?' I thought, but Quinn just hugged me tighter in response, 'Not _too_ weird,' I thought happily,

"Oh," I remembered, pulling away from her, "I bought a jacket for you, you're freezing," I said, holding out the jacket for her to take,

"Thank you." She replied, and accepted the jacket gratefully,

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked curiously, really not sure what the blonde wanted me to do,

"No!" Quinn objected, "Not yet, I just, no."

I contemplated the options for a minute, it was really only my house or Britt or Tana's house,

"Looks like we're having a sleepover then." I declared with a grin,

Quinn looked at me hopefully, "I can stay the night?" She asked,

'You can stay forever' I thought, but decided it wise not to voice that opinion,

"Of course," I replied, linking my arm through hers and walking over to where my car was currently (and possibly illegally?) parked.

"I do want a bit of an explanation though, Quinn." I requested, "A sleepover means you'll have plenty of time to tell me." I added with a grin,

Quinn smiled back, then turned around to gaze out of her window curling her legs under her and leaving us to drive back to my house in silence.

* * *

Half an hour later, Quinn and I were sat cross-legged on my bed, drinking hot chocolate and both waiting for the other to talk first,

"It's silly really." Quinn scoffed, turning her head away from me,

"Emotions aren't right or wrong, they just are." Came my reply in a sing-song voice,

"I guess…" She agreed, still sounding unsure,

Just when I was about to step in, she spoke again, "It was my dad."

I winced, that couldn't be good, but waited for her to continue,

"It's silly," She laughed half-heartedly, "He was supposed to visit yesterday. More for Sophie, than anything else. I mean, she doesn't understand it the same way our mum, or myself, can. Anyway, he was supposed to come to one of Sophie dance recitals, then take us out for dinner… He never showed. It just, upset me, more than it maybe should have."

I squeezed her hand gently, "It's okay to be upset Quinn. It's only me."

Quinn turned away, and wiped her eyes,

"It's just, it's so simple. Come back to Lima, see your kids. Done. It's obvious he doesn't care about us but he shouldn't try making it more obvious," She scoffed,

"I'm sure your dad still cares, Quinn. I'm sure he just, couldn't make it. Sometimes things are more complicated than they appear. Give him some time," I tried to reassure her,

"No. It's simple, he would visit us if he loved us. Or at least Sophie,"

 _She sees everything black and white_

I shook my head, deciding to change the topic, "I'm still not quite sure how you ended up in that park at 1 am on a Saturday," I admitted,

"I got home from Soph's recital and I had a massive freak out, So I went out for a walk, ended up in that park. I was there for a long time before I finally decided to call you," She explained,

I nodded in understanding, taking another sip of my hot chocolate.

"Why did you call me Quinn?" I queried, confused, "Don't get me wrong!" I rushed to add, "I don't mind and am happy you called me, but you said you'd normally call Santana…"

Quinn looked a bit uncomfortable, shifting on the bed, "I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that Santana would give me crap if I called her again, I mean, she's a good friend, but, I didn't need her at the time. I needed a friend like, well, you."

I wondered if I correctly heard the over-pronunciation of 'friends' but decided to let it be. I glanced at my watch and winced when I saw the time, "We should get to bed if we ever want to wake up tomorrow." I suggested,

I got under my covers and watched Quinn hover unsurely near the floor, (where I had set up a sleeping bag) I flicked off my lamp and pulled the duvet cover back, tapping the space next to me,

Quinn looked at me, "You sure?"

I laughed it off, "Of course, get in, it'll be warmer."

She lay down next to me and faced the wall. After a few minutes, I was convinced she had fallen asleep, but that was disproved when I saw Quinn's shoulder's shaking slightly. 'She doesn't want to cry in front of me.' I thought sadly, I was never one to hide my emotions quite like that,

I shifted under the covers and moved closer Quinn and hugging her from behind, hoping I didn't overstep any boundaries. One of Quinn's arms grabbed my own and she continued crying quietly, while I tried to ignore the part of my brain that was saying 'I could get used to this'. A tear ran down my own cheek as I thought about how painful being friends with Quinn would be.

 _Never let nobody see her cry_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up from a very inappropriate dream about a certain best friend of mine at around 3 am, to find said best friend's arms wrapped around me snugly. I cuddled up to Rachel, pretending that the dream didn't just happen, falling back asleep peacefully.

* * *

"Quinn!" A voice invaded my dream,

"Go away!" I moaned at the person, cuddling back against the soft pillow behind me,

The person laughed softly, 'That's a nice laugh' my sleepy-self thought,

"Come on Quinn! I need to get up and you're squishing me!" A voice, 'Rachel,' I thought, complained,

'Shit, not a pillow!' I thought, sitting up quickly, "Sorry…" I apologised, blushing furiously, looking down at my lap,

"It's alright, you were comfy until I needed to get up to pee." She consoled, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to the bathroom." She explained, stumbling out of the room, obviously still feeling sleepy herself,

I rubbed my eyes, a vain attempt to clear my vision and look more awake,

I stood up, got out of the bed, and walked over to Rachel's desk, where the pictures I saw last time are still sitting, I picked one up (a black and white portrait) and studied it carefully, 'I can't believe I thought this was me,' I thought, 'Of course Rachel doesn't just have drawings of me in her bedroom, that would be weird,' I reminded myself,

"It does look a lot like me though…" I muttered quietly,

I heard Rachel's awkward laugh enter the room, "Oh, that's still out! Yes, the picture of my… niece,"

"Cousin." I corrected her, "You said it's your niece, but it's your cousin."

"Right… Cousin… that's what I said…" She corrected,

She said it so surely that I was convinced I had actually heard her wrong, so I just nodded,

"Oh, by the way, my dads are staying with a friend this weekend. So, just you and me at the moment," She added,

My eyes widened as I heard the slight double meaning of her words,

"Not like THAT!" She quickly corrected, "I didn't mean it like that at all, I mean, that would be super weird,"

"Yeah," I agreed half-heartedly, "Really weird,"

I saw a flash of emotion on Rachel's face before she covered it up, 'I must be imagining things…'

She suggested that we go and eat breakfast, "Coco Pops?" I asked with a sly grin,

"First one down wins!" She declared,

We raced each other down the stairs pushing and shoving until I tripped on the last one, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to hit but it never did. There were a strong pair of arms wrapped securely around my waist,

"Careful." Rachel said with a wink, steadying me on my feet before letting go,

I cleared my throat, not sure what to make of the feelings that the wink stirred up within me, "Breakfast?" I suggested,

"Good idea." Rachel agreed quickly, turning on her heel and legging it to the kitchen,

I sat on the bottom step for a minute, pondering the pros and cons if one were to develop a crush on their best friend that didn't swing that way. Not liking what the list produced, I pushed it out of my mind and followed Rachel into the kitchen. She was busying herself pouring two bowls of cereal and glasses of orange juice,

"Sit down, I've got this." She suggested, well, it was more of a 'Rachel Berry order', so I dutifully followed it,

She sat down in the place opposite me, passing me my bowl of cereal. We ate in silence for a couple of minutes,

"Let's do something tomorrow!" I suddenly suggested, which made Rachel jump about a foot in the air,

"What'd you have in mind?" Rachel asked with a sly grin, 'Was she flirting? Is that what flirting looks like? No, of course not, she's your friend, she does not like you like that.' I thought to myself, shaking away the thought, and pondering what we could do,

"Maybe shopping, Ooh and there's a new horror movie that I really want to see!" I remembered excitedly,

Rachel looked terrified, "A horror movie?" She squeaked,

"Oh come on, it will be fun. If you get scared I'll be there to hold your hand," I teased, only half-joking,

Rachel's gaze turned into more of a glare at that comment, but it softened and she agreed, "Ok, one movie. And if I get nightmares I'm permitted to call you at all hours of the night!" She bargained,

"Deal," I agreed happily. Phone calls from Rachel only ever made my day better anyway.

* * *

I left Rachel's house around midday, with promises to be there early the next morning.

As I sat in the car with my mom, she didn't say anything, obviously not wanting to push for answers about the previous night, which I was grateful for,

"I'm sorry mom." I apologised,

My mom just gave me a kind smile, "I know sweetheart. I'm just glad you had a friend you could call to help you."

I smiled widely at the thought of Rachel, "Yeah." I agreed. I knew I was lucky to have Rachel in any capacity, and my feelings for her were so confusing that 'friends' was satisfying enough for the time being.

I frown as I thought of what my mom would think if she was able to hear my thoughts at the minute. I made a snap decision, I needed to call a meeting of the Unholy Trinity.

"Could you take me to Tana's house mom?" I requested sweetly,

"Uh," she looked at my face, "Sure, let me just turn the car around." She responded,

I texted Santana and Brittany in the group chat on my phone,

' _Girls Night! Meet at Tana's in 20.'-Quinn_

I got the responses almost immediately,

' _My house Q? Really? Britt and I are already here so come whenever.'_ \- Santana,

' _ **Yeah, we were getting our sweet lady kisses on.'-Britt**_

' _Britt!'-_ Santana

' _I know way too much about your sex life'-Quinn_

' _Deal with it Q.'_ -Santana

I rolled my eyes in fond exasperation at my friends' behaviour. They could be silly, and Santana could be a real bitch, but I didn't know what I would do without them to talk to.

My mom drops me off at San's house a short while later,

"When will I see you?" She queried,

"Well I'm thinking of staying the night, and I'm going shopping tomorrow, so maybe dinner tomorrow?" I responded, leaving Rachel out of it without conscious thought,

"Okay, I'll see you then, have fun with the girls!" my mom said, driving off,

I walked up to the door, preparing to knock when I remembered my outfit, total walk of shame worthy. I was wearing my clothes from the night before, plus a hoodie that Rach lent me. On top of that, my hair hadn't been brushed and my mascara was smudged under my eyes. Great. Santana was like a motherfucking spy; she'd be onto me as soon as she looked at me. In fact, she was probably already onto me!

I knocked anyway, already having come to terms with my early demise,

"Just a minute!" A reply came from inside,

The door swung open a minute later, revealing a smiling Britt and a snarky looking Santana, at least they were consistent.

"Quinny, Quinn, Quinn, what do we have here?" Santana smirked, taking in my appearance,

"It's not what you think," I responded truthfully,

What? It wasn't!

"Hmm, we'll see about that. I've got ice-cream, nail polish and a crappy rom-com that Britt bullied me into getting."

*Whipped* I coughed loudly,

Santana glared in response, Brittany just watching the interaction,

"Come in." She said shortly,

I strolled in, looking around the house as I always did, admiring the home. Santana's father was a doctor, so they could afford a pretty nice place, even though they chose to stay in Lima Heights Adjacent.

* * *

Hours later, I still hadn't brought up the real reason why I called the group together, skirting around the issue when asked. While watching a second crappy romance film, I paused it and blurted out a question that had been bothering me for a couple of months at that point,

"How did you know you were gay?!"

'Fuck, tact Quinn! Use tact!' Oh well, it was out there now, no turning back,

Lucky for me, Santana did have a soft side when she wanted to, and definitely knew how to be sensitive about this particular topic,

"When I met Britt." Came the soft response, as the Latina glanced at a now sleeping Brittany,

"So you didn't know beforehand?" I attempted to clarify,

"I think," She pondered for a moment, "I think that it was something that I never had to confront until I was hit in the face by it, you know? Like, until I met Brittany, a person that I could (and would) come to love, I had no reason to suspect I was into girls _or_ guys because I had never felt that way about either. So until I met her, I was just thinking that I hadn't met the right guy. You know what I mean?" She questioned,

"Yeah," I replied, a wistful expression on my face,

"Is there... any particular reason you wanted to know?" Santana prodded,

'Shit, nope, not ready, ABORT! ABORT!' Sirens went off in my head and I responded quickly,

"Uh, just, a friend of mine, is going through a bit of a, uh…" I really didn't know where I was trying to go with that statement,

"Well, tell your friend that no matter what, she matters. And, no matter what, she'll have support. Don't let her think otherwise." Santana recommended,

I glanced at her gratefully, she really did know when to push and when not to. She probably knew what I was talking about, heck, Britt could probably figure it out if she was awake. Actually, knowing Britt, she already knew and was waiting to surprise everyone with her wicked perceptiveness.

I'd tell her eventually, not about Rachel though, I was beginning to think I would be taking that secret to my grave.

* * *

The next day, I walked a bit of the way to Rachel's house, enough to make Santana think I was walking home, then decided to call Rachel, to save me the 1/2 hour walk.

The phone barely even dialled once before a frantic sounding Rachel picked up,

"Quinn? Are you ok? Did you need something?" She asked desperately,

I just chuckled lightly, "I'm fine Rachel, listen I walked a bit of the way from San's house but it's a pretty long walk so I was wondering,"

"Of course I'll pick you up," Rachel interjected, "I'm already in my car, where are you?"

I rattled off the approximate address before hanging up the phone,

What seemed like minutes later, Rachel's car pulled up in front of me,

"Get in loser, we're going shopping!" Rachel quoted excitedly,

I rolled my eyes, "In these clothes? I've been wearing these for the past three days," I commented,

"Oh, no worries, we can stop by my house, it's closest anyway, you can borrow some clothes from me,"

That idea did not sound bad _at_ all, so I agreed happily.

After I had changed we got back in the car to drive to the Mall. Once we're almost there, Rachel spoke up, "Hang on, three days? Why three?" She queried, "Don't you mean two?"

I thought carefully about what to say, "I, went to Santana's house straight after I left yours. I went straight there so I didn't get a chance to pick anything up." I explained,

"Must have been urgent then!" Rach joked,

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath,

"Pardon?" She asked, 'Damn it,'

"I said… I have an idea…?"

"Ooh let's hear it,"

'Uh, let's not, change the topic, pronto!' I thought,

"Uh, just, let's get popcorn at the movies!" I decided,

"Right… Okay then, we can do that…" Rachel agreed, probably thinking I was a psycho with some personality disorder by this point.

* * *

We spent a good couple of hours shopping, trying on clothes and just wandering around the Mall aimlessly. It was good fun; I didn't think I had laughed that much for ages. It was really nice to see Rachel in a free environment, not scared of being watched or toning down her exuberant personality.

When we went to the cinema to watch the horror movie, Rachel started squealing not even five minutes in. I had to admit though, it was a scary movie by my standards, so I couldn't blame her. I just happily offered my hand for her to hold, which she accepted gratefully and clutched like a life-line. For just a tiny moment, I could almost imagine us as being more than friends.

* * *

Monday morning came way too soon in my opinion, and I strode down the hallways of McKinley confidently. As head cheerleader, you've got to have confidence. It's probably the defining quality. I stopped by my locker and started getting my books out, once I had done, I closed the door and just leant up against the locker. I watched Rachel walk along the corridor and stop at her locker, gazing at her longingly,

"Quinn!" A voice interrupted my thoughts, sounding like they had probably already called my name once or twice,

"Hmm?" I turned to find none other than Puckerman behind me,

"Who were you staring at?" He questioned,

"Um, no-one…" I answered lamely, looking for answers in the hall,

"New man in your life Quinn?" He teased,

'You could not be more wrong.' I thought to myself,

"Yes." I answered, probably too quickly to be seen as the truth, "Just, this guy in my math class." I lied, "He's gorgeous." Well, she is,

"Oooh!" He said teasingly, "Use protection! We don't want another Beth on our hands!" He joked, before walking down the hallway,

I laughed at the joke, partly in relief that he bought the lie, but partly because I was finally feeling as if I could talk about Beth without crumbling into thousands of little pieces.

 _I don't let nobody see me wishing she was mine,_

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? I actually enjoyed writing in Quinn's POV. I hope I managed to make Quinn's opinions and feelings a little bit vague. As that was the desired effect. If not, I hope it works anyway. Oh, and I hope I did okay with Santana's explanation. I'm not gay myself so I obviously can't really comment on what it feels like, or when you know, but I thought that it suited Santana's story, so I went with it. I don't intend for it to be offensive in any way, I swear. So I hope it wasn't. Also, I have just decided, that once this story has finished, there will be a sequel. I'm still a good amount of chapters away from that happening, but I already have the ending for this, and the beginning of the next story planned. But as you can see, we still have a fair amount of song to get through. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to write quicker please leave a review! Works a charm ;)**

 **Byeee-Lauren's Glee Stories :D**


	5. She Loves to Argue

**A/N: Hello everybody! New chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I brought my diary to school on Thursday. Well, I didn't exactly mean to. I mistook it for another workbook of mine and packed it accidentally. When I got to school and realised I had it, I shoved it into my locker and prayed to all things holy that nobody saw it.

"Hey Rach." Quinn greeted from behind me,

I slammed the locker closed immediately and turned to face Quinn with a smile so big, it was very obviously fake, then I immediately started rambling,

"Quinn! Hi, how are you doing? It's a wonderful day, isn't it? I think it is anyway. The sun is out, the birds are singing and I bet there is a rainbow somewhere out there, maybe down in…"

"Rachel! You're rambling, what's going on?" Quinn asked, looking torn between amused and concerned,

"Nothing's going on!" I objected instantly, "I am simply ecstatic because… my dads agreed to do a marathon run through of all my favourite musicals, Funny Girl, Rent, Evita…"

Quinn laughed so I stopped listing random musicals,

"I'm sorry, it's just, kind of endearing, how hard you're trying to hide something." She pointed out knowingly,

"Sorry." I apologised lamely,

"Don't be, it's cute." Quinn said I raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean, you know, it's umm, endearing… Not cute, I did not mean cute." She stuttered,

My heart sinks slightly, not only does Quinn not actually think I'm cute (duh) but the thought of herself thinking I am, quite obviously offends her somehow. If she knew I was attracted girls she would never have made such an amateur mistake.

"Let's just forget that ever happened, huh?" I compromised, my tone no longer so warm and fluffy,

"Uh, yeah, sorry." She apologised, slightly timidly (an odd behaviour I recently picked up, a different side to her HBIC one), looking away from me,

I instantly feel guilty, she doesn't know why I'm reacting this, and she shouldn't. I hooked my arm through hers and start walking down the hallway,

"Feel like skipping period 1? I need a coffee." I suggested with a sly grin,

Quinn laughs, 'Good,' I thought, hearing her musical laugh made my day that much brighter.

* * *

We had gotten coffee at the Lima Bean and made it back just in time for period 2, well I'm sure Quinn did. I was currently standing in front of my locker covered head to toe in blueberry flavoured Slushie. The offending jocks high fived each other and set down the hallway. Growling at the unfairness of it all, and how the less talented than me jocks got away with everything, I open my locker and pull out my Slushie kit. Then head towards the girl's bathrooms, completely not realising that I had dropped my diary.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had just called Rachel cute, that was mortifying. We were just becoming really good friends; I _could not_ ruin that by letting her know that I like her as more than that. I was starting to get worried, I had already accepted the fact that I like Rachel in _that way_. I mean, she's gorgeous, fun, kind, talented and amazing overall. I had accepted that I liked her, liked her. But now I was starting to worry that I was falling in love, and love hurt a lot more than like. Unrequited love, well, that was probably ten times worse.

Luckily, Rachel brushed it off, although she was really cold about it for a moment. That was strange, I mean, it's not like homophobia could be behind that because her dads were gay, and we have _all_ heard of how big a supporter she is of the LGBT community. I just figured she may have found it slightly awkward or something. But after we went to get coffee she was fine.

I was on my way to English when I realised that I had forgotten the book we were currently reading. Sighing, I headed back to my locker. As I turned the corner I noticed that there was a big pile of slushie in the hallway, 'Poor kid' I thought, but as I neared the puddle I noticed that it was almost directly in front of Rachel's locker, and there was a book lying just next to it. 'Oh god, poor Rach.' I thought as I went to pick up the book. I was wondering if she would need it for her next class, so I opened it to see what subject it was. Seeing that it was obviously not a school book, but in fact a diary, I slammed the book shut. I couldn't do that to Rachel. It was very tempting, obviously, but I was also pretty convinced that I wouldn't like what was in there in regards to me.

As I wasn't able to lock Rachel's locker, I took the diary with me so that no one else could look in it. I could hand it to her later anyway and it would be fine.

* * *

I ended up seeing Rachel at the very end of the day, just as she was heading out to the parking lot,

"Rachel!" I shouted down the hallway, "Wait up!"

I ran to catch up with her, discreetly pulling her diary out of my bag,

"Here," I said, offering her the book,

She looked at me in absolute horror,

"I didn't read it, or anything, if that's what you're worried about…" I reassured her slightly awkwardly,

She snatched the diary from me and looked at me suspiciously, "I don't believe you. Seriously, go ahead, kill me now or whatever. You have a free pass to Slushie me, I deserve it."

"Why wouldn't you bel… Wait, kill you? Slushie you? What are you talking about? I thought we were friends Rach, _good_ friends, friends don't do that." I ask, admittedly quite hurt by the accusations,

"No, I get it. You read it and you're just biding your time, waiting to pounce. Well, I am watching you, Quinn Fabray." She snapped and stormed off, perfectly executed as Rachel Berry storm offs always were.

I stood there, stock still for at least a minute, really not sure what just happened. I mean, what could be in that diary that was so bad that I would react in the way Rach was expecting me to? I had no clue, but I was definitely hurt. Nothing that she could have written in that diary would change the way I looked at her or _liked_ her. I knew I had to fix it, but I had no clue what I was supposed to fix. How could you possibly fix a problem you know nothing about?

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I ran into my bedroom, clutching my diary to my chest and flinging myself onto my bed. I sobbed into the pillow. This was bad. Like, DEFCON…well, whichever was the worst. Or maybe second worst, like, shit is bad, but not disastrous. After all, Quinn hadn't Slushied or dumpster-tossed me yet. _Yet_. This was definitely bad. Quinn and I were getting to be like, _best_ friends, then I go and fucking ruin it with my feelings.

'Holy Shit!' I thought, sitting up. Not only did Quinn know I had feelings for her, but she could _out_ me, to the _entire_ school! I'd be dead by the end of tomorrow. If I made it _that_ long. This was BAD.

I opened my diary to the most recent page, probably the first one Quinn would have read. I mean, who just turns to the front page? Reading the text, I groaned, not only did it reveal my feelings for Quinn, but it REVEALED them.

 _Dear Journal, 09/17_

 _It's time for a life update, we haven't talked in a week or two. I'm falling more and more in love with Quinn Fabray every day. She's just so, perfect, you know? Totally swoon-worthy. I love being her friend too though, it's better to have her in some capacity than nothing. I am learning more about her every day. Which is amazing. It's just kind of painful to be friends with the person you're in love with. Yeah, this has definitely gone on too long to be a crush. I mean, I first had feelings for her when? Like, January or February, now it's September. Jeesh, I'm so screwed. I couldn't risk telling her. I certainly couldn't come out to the school, only Noah knows. He's really good about it though, always there to talk to when I need him. He's not as tough as he looks you know. He has an adorable soft side. Ooh, my dads took me to a lovely vegetarian restaurant yesterday…._

I stopped reading at that point, the damage was already done. The rest of it was just random crap. I only wished I stuck with the random crap instead of pouring my heart and soul out to the journal.

I lay back on my bed dramatically. May as well have a good last night's sleep.

* * *

I woke up Friday morning, seriously considering taking the day off, then maybe it would blow over during the weekend. Though, part of me thought that Quinn might want me to run and hide. She is really betraying me, and I don't want to give her the satisfaction of being scared. Yes, I was going to march right through the front doors of McKinley in my best outfit (with a second-best outfit in case of Slushie attack) and hold my chin up. Those fuckers won't get to me.

I gave my reflection a look of grim determination. If I made it through this day, it would be an excellent thing to go into my autobiography, for when I'm a star.

I stopped outside of the front entrance to McKinley, wearing a short black skirt, with a low cut black top, and a sexy as hell leather jacket with some leather heeled boots. Yeah, I probably looked somewhere between biker chick, goth chick, or some grieving person. But maybe I was grieving, maybe the death of what little reputation I had, or my friendship with Quinn. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, closing my eyes and steeling myself for what would happen.

Except, nothing did happen. Apart from one student who I was apparently in the way of, nobody even looked at me. Nobody! I pulled my jacket slightly further closed, suddenly feeling a bit daft in my outfit. But strutted down the hallway anyway, oozing confidence. 'God, I'm such a good actor.'

Still confused, I continue heading towards my locker, looking around me. Some guys were staring at me appreciatively as I walk past, which just made me uncomfortable and more confused. I approached my locker and apart from one guy whistling, had still attracted no jocks or bitchy cheerleaders. As much of a good thing as this was, it just put me on an even higher alert. They were just waiting in the wings, for me to get complacent. I wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

By the time lunch came around, I was completely and utterly confused. I was sat with some of the glee club, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Noah, and Tina, with Tina and Noah on either side of me. I couldn't help but be a little jumpy, every time someone put a tray down or laughed too loud I was whipping my head around to look at them. I also couldn't see Quinn, which caused me to believe that she was planning something with the cheerleaders and the douchebag jocks. I was looking around nervously when someone cleared their throat,

"Ok. I can't stay silent any longer." Tina spoke up, "Look, as much as I think you rock this new look, there is obviously something more to it than trying out something new. You're acting really weird Rachel, all jumpy and scared, as if you're just waiting for something to go wrong."

I pondered that comment for a second, tilting my head to the side. Yep, that was pretty much the short version of the story,

"I agree," Came Kurt's voice from the other side of the table, "As thrilled as I am that you ditched the reindeer sweaters and 'sexy schoolgirl librarian chic' whatever, you're not yourself Rachel. If this new look is causing the personality flip, I'd say it wasn't worth it." He said in a soft tone,

All of them were looking at me expectantly, it actually made me want to tear up, thinking about how they all cared about what was wrong with me,

"Yeah, is something wrong Rachel?" Artie's voice chimed in,

That finally broke me,

"Quinn had my diary for an indeterminate amount of time," I whispered, so lowly that even Tina and Puck had to lean in,

"What was that?" Tina asked,

"Quinn Fabray had my diary for an indeterminate amount of time," I repeated, loud and clear this time,

Kurt and Mercedes looked horrified by the idea, whereas Finn and Tina looked confused. Noah looked as worried as I felt. He knew at least some of the 'bad' stuff that was in that diary, he knew how bad this could be for me.

"That bitch better not try anything." Mercedes warned, "I mean, we may not be best buds but we're all in Glee club, that's what really matters."

I wanted to defend Quinn, say she's not a bitch, maybe add in the fact that I'm only slightly in love with her, but of course, I couldn't. I just nodded my head in agreement,

"How bad could it really _be_ though?" Tina questioned logically, "It's not like you're writing each of your serial murders in the damn thing." Okay, kind of logically,

"T, anybody reading anyone's diary could be a bad thing. We don't know what kind of stuff Rach writes in there for a reason, it's private. Quinn knowing is a bad thing." Noah reasoned,

It was a weird friendship, Noah and Tina. They became much closer after I became closer with both of them. I was friends with each of them individually, but they became closer after I became a joining link. They both knew they were important to me in different ways.

Tina nodded thoughtfully at Noah's statement,

"Yeah, we don't know what Quinn is capable of, regardless of what's in the diary." Kurt reasoned,

"Yeah, we don't know anything about the girl at all." Mercedes chimed in,

"Well, that's not exactly true," I spoke up, without thinking through the words,

They looked at me in confusion,

"Uh, well, we… um… Her middle name is Lucy!" I clarified, "So, yeah," That was only the start of what I knew about Quinn Fabray, but they didn't need to know that.

 _And... I could tell you, her favourite colour's green_

 _She loves to argue,_ _born on the seventeenth_

 _Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes_

They continued discussing the end of my life as we knew it, and I zoned out in the middle of the conversation. I was far too worried to discuss my end of life arrangements with my friends.

* * *

Tina corned me in the girl's bathroom at the very end of lunch,

"What's so bad that would make you react like this?" She demanded, but in a soft kind of tone, "Come on Rach, you're my best friend. You can tell me anything!" She pleaded,

I did feel kind of bad for keeping this from her, but I couldn't help it, I needed more time. So I shrugged, not offering an answer,

"I was trying to think of things that could potentially anger Quinn," Tina stated,

I paused and nodded at her to continue with the train of thought.

"I thought of your relationship in the past. How things kind of got monumentally screwed up when Finn chose you over her. That's still a sore spot for Quinn. I'm almost certain." She continued,

"Do you still love Finn?" She asked softly, "Is that what this could be about? Him choosing you over her, then you break up with him, and still love him, therefore annoying Quinn."

I thought seriously about my answer for a minute, obviously, I could tell the truth and that would be it. But, if I lied, I could buy myself more time. I made the decision relatively quickly,

"Yes. I'm still hopelessly in love with Finn. I can't imagine why I ever broke up with him. He occupies my every thought and I'm scared that I lost my chance with him." I answered dramatically, using my far superior acting skills to my advantage,

Tina just smiled sympathetically at me and walked forward to give me a hug. It made me feel guilty for lying to her, but I accepted it gratefully, appreciating the comfort.

 _And if you asked me if I love him,_

 _I'd lie._

* * *

I walked in my house that night, still completely unharmed. Not one scratch. In fact, today had been a good day as far as bullying was concerned. I was just, ignored. It was still really weird, and I was half expecting someone to come popping out from under the stairs with a machete. Well, maybe _that_ was a touch melodramatic.

I stayed up in my room till dinner, updating my diary again.

 _Dear Journal, 09/21_

 _I was really expecting Quinn to have organised something for today. I haven't been touched by a single drop of Slushie and it is kind of weirding me out. They might be waiting for next week, waiting for my guard to have dropped, then torturing me the entire week, or school term. I'm starting to think maybe she isn't going to tell anyone. Maybe she really is a good friend. But, I'm finding that hard to believe. I didn't see her once today. Or maybe I was avoiding her. Or you know, when two people are so actively looking for each other that they complete miss? Maybe that's it… But Quinn doesn't care that much about me. She probably is just going to stay away from me from now on. She probably thinks I'm a psycho after what she read. That hurts me a lot. I can barely stand Quinn not liking me like that in return. Her thinking I'm a weirdo and completely despising me is worse. Much worse. And of course, I can't quite stop loving her. Love is cruel, that's what they say. I used to disagree, but now? I couldn't possibly agree more with the statement. Unrequited love sucked especially. I'm just going to have to hold my chin up and pretend that nothing bothers me. I've grown quite good at that._

 _Bye for now, -Rachel, xxx._

* * *

A while later, my dads called me down for dinner.

I sat at the table, not really feeling that hungry at all (just thirsty… or sad?) but aware of the fact I needed to eat. I let out a short sigh, and started picking at my food,

"Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" Daddy asked,

I shook my head, then, rethinking my answer, nodded,

"What's wrong, pumpkin?" Dad queried, putting his cutlery down, "Want a glass of water?"

I nodded again, so my dad went to fetch me a glass of water,

Once my dad sat back down again, I decided to give them a short, _very_ carefully edited version of the story,

"There's this girl at school, we've never really gotten along," Great, starting off with a lie, "And I accidentally took my diary to school," True, "And she found it, and she read it before giving it back to me." Also true,

"Oh sweetheart, are you sure she read it? Did she tell you she did?" Daddy asked concern etched on his face,

"No… But I'm certain she did. And I think she's going to tell everyone that…"

"That what?" Dad prompted after I trailed off,

"Just, the stuff in the diary. It could get bad, very bad, and messy. I may need an entirely new wardrobe." I explained, probably dramatically, but hey, what would I be if not dramatic,

"Well, there's not much you can do I guess. Maybe you should talk to her, find out if she read it, convince her not to tell anyone." Daddy suggested,

"Just, don't let her blackmail you. _Then_ , things would get messy," Dad added, half-joking,

I shook my head fondly at his behaviour, "You've been watching too many crime shows Dad." I commented, before starting to actually _eat_ my dinner.

I decided that I would talk to Quinn, on the weekend. I was _so_ sure that if I could talk to her, reason with her, then maybe, I would appease her enough to stop the bullying before it even started. But that was a task for tomorrow. Tonight would be reserved for crying myself to sleep and despairing at when my life became such a terrible, terrible soap opera.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? I must admit, I kind of enjoy writing Quinn's parts, there's something about her character and her thoughts that I really like. Whose part's do you prefer? I'd be interested to know… This was admittedly, a bit of a filler chapter, and I had a huge writer's block on it for a while, but it cleared and I hope the chapter ended up alright! They will talk it out next chapter, but will they make up? Dun, dun, dun… Find out next time!**

 **Byee –Lauren's Glee stories :)**


	6. She'd Never Tell You

**A/N: Hello again! New chapter, again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up on Saturday to my cell phone ringing, I picked it up to see that it was a call from Rachel, and answered immediately,

"Rach?" I answered instantly more alert than I was,

"Meet me at the Lima Bean at midday." She replied, before hanging up,

I looked at my phone as if it would give me the answers to the confusing, but annoyingly perfect, Rachel Berry. It didn't of course, I sighed, and decided that I should probably get dressed and ready to go, as it was already 9:30.

When I got to my wardrobe I reached for some of my slightly nicer clothes. After all, it _was_ Rachel I was meeting. I grabbed; a white, ¾ sleeve, knit top, a yellow skirt, with adorable brown heeled boots and a brown plaited belt. It was a good look. Then I did my makeup, sweet and simple, and pulled my hair back with a headband.

"Quinn!" My mother's voice came from downstairs,

"Coming mom!" I called back,

I jogged down the stairs to find my mother in the kitchen,

"Yes, mom?"

She turned to face me, a kind smile on her face, "I was just wondering if you had plans for today?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get a lift to the Lima Bean for 12," I asked, smiling my signature sweet smile,

"Sure sweetie, who are you meeting?" My mom replied,

"Uh…"

'Lie, Quinn, Lie,' I thought to myself,

"Santana and Britt," I answered,

"Would you mind taking Soph with you? I know Santana and Britt love her, and I have to run some errands." My mom requested,

'Shit, that's where lying gets you.' I reprimanded myself,

"Of course, I'll go tell her to get ready," I replied sweetly,

"Thanks, honey. I appreciate it."

I nodded in response and went upstairs to get Sophie ready.

* * *

I arrived at the Lima Bean just before twelve. I was eternally grateful that Sophie wasn't any younger, and could occupy herself while I talked to Rachel.

I walked through the doors and looked for Rachel, I saw her in the corner and decided to order a coffee before I talked to her.

After I grabbed a frappe for myself, and an orange juice and a cookie for Sophie, I walked up to Rachel, I cleared my throat slightly awkwardly and she snapped her head up,

"Hi Quinn," She said shortly, her eyes then flicking over to Sophie, "And… Sophie. Quinn, I kind of wanted to talk to you alone."

"Mother had some errands to run, she can sit at another table." I compromised,

I gave Sophie the orange juice and cookie and directed her to a table that was a couple of tables down for us, then walked back to Rachel,

"Hi," I greeted awkwardly,

Rachel looked absolutely beautiful, as always. I found myself staring at her, probably longer than I should have,

"Why haven't you told anyone?" She demanded,

"Told anyone what?!" I answered exasperatedly,

"What was in my diary. You know what you read,"

"Rachel, what do I have to do to prove I didn't read it to you?" I asked desperately, waving my hands around as if to prove my point,

"Oh, quite pretending Q. I know you read it. Who finds a diary and doesn't read it?" She asked, a knowing look on her face,

"I didn't!" I insisted, "It doesn't even look like a diary, I opened it to the front page, and it said 'Rachel Berry's Diary' so I closed the book. End of. No reading involved,"

She looked at me suspiciously, "You really didn't read it?"

"NO! I swear on my life. And on my sister's life. On your life!" I swore, 'Oops, maybe that was a bad example,' I thought afterwards,

Rachel just laughed, "My life? Okay, I got it after the first two, but swearing on my life? I don't even mean anything to you."

"Yes, you do, Rach," I said quietly, "That's why I couldn't read the diary. I didn't want to break your trust. We're friends."

She studied me carefully for a minute, before burying her face in her hands,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Quinn. I totally overreacted didn't I?" She moaned,

I snorted, "Yeah, maybe just a bit."

She looked back up at me, clearly embarrassed, "Can you forgive me?" She asked,

'I already forgave you,' I thought, "Of course." I told her, "What are friends for?"

It might have been my imagination, or Rachel winced slightly at the comment, so I decided to move on, taking another sip of my frappe,

"What was so bad in there anyway? I mean, we're friends. You could tell me you were a serial killer and it wouldn't change the way I thought about you." I joked, well, slightly anyway,

Rachel looked around the room, clearly not comfortable to answer the question, "Uh, nothing really… It's uh… It was… there was something about…. Uh…" She stuttered,

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I don't mind,"

'Maybe I should tell her how I feel…' I thought to myself,

Rachel's eyes became slightly red and it looked like she was trying not to cry, which broke my heart in pieces,

"It's just…" She sniffed, "You mean _so_ much to me Quinn. I don't want to change the way you look at me." A tear ran down her face, which she brushed away immediately,

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, "I promise you, you don't have to worry about that. Nothing could change the way I see you." I insisted again, "But like I said, you don't have to tell me,"

She looked at me gratefully, but also looked slightly, was it guilt?

She pulled her hand away, "So, are we all good here? Friends?" She clarified,

I wondered briefly if that was ever going to feel less painful, but nodded, "Of course we are Rach, we never stopped being friends, no matter how angry you were at me."

"Thank you, Quinn. I, uh, need to go though. My… dads are having visitors over for lunch and want to show off their baby girl. Bye," She said, well, it was probably a lie, standing up to leave,

'Wait, don't go!' I thought

She walked a little of the way to the front door,

"Rachel!" I called out, and she paused, slowly turning to face me,

A couple of the people turned to watch us,

'I love you,' I thought, 'Yeah, it's love, don't hate me.'

"Uh, drive, safe." I settled with,

'Coward, you bloody coward.' I was mentally hitting myself,

She looked slightly disappointed and nodded curtly before leaving.

 _She stands there, then walks away_

 _My god if I could only say,_

 _"I'm holding every breath for you..."_

My sister came to my side, nodding sagely,

"What?" I asked, willing myself not to break down in the middle of the Lima Bean,

She just grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently,

"It's okay," She said simply,

I looked at her in confusion but was appreciating the comfort, I put my arm around her in a quick hug and let go.

"Get your stuff, I told mom to pick us up at 2:00, so we have some time to kill."

We walked out of the Lima Bean, and I kept my brave face on until everybody in my house was asleep. Only then, did I let myself cry.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I walked into school on Monday with a smile as fake as unicorns plastered on my face. I hadn't slept much that weekend, instead just tossing and turning restlessly all not. I was feeling better about the fact that I knew Quinn hadn't read my diary, therefore still oblivious to my feelings for her, and unable to out me. But I didn't feel better about the fact that I was still stuck in an awful place. Loving someone who I knew could never love me back. That hurt. So, I decided to do what Rachel Berry did best, and sing a song about it.

When I got to glee club that afternoon I was completely prepared to sing a song very close to my heart, about unrequited love. Mr Schuester walked into the room and I jumped at the opportunity to ask him before he could even introduce the new assignment,

"Mr Schue?" I asked, with my hand raised,

"Yes, Rachel?" He responded,

"I have something that I would like to perform."

"Ok, show us what you've got." Mr Schue said, waving his hand vaguely,

I got up and stood in front of my Glee mates,

"I have a song I would like to perform, it's an emotion that I just need to get out. I think we have all been in this position in our lives, and it is an extremely painful one. So, yeah, hope you enjoy." I introduced, and the band started the short intro,

 _Turn down the lights  
Turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head  
Lay down with me  
Tell me no lies  
Just hold me closely  
Don't patronize  
Don't patronize me_

 _Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin' that it won't  
And here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
And I will feel the power but you won't  
No, you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
When you don't  
When you don't  
Yeah-hh_

I closed my eyes, and pictured myself in Quinn's bedroom, singing the song to her, while she was sitting at her desk doing her makeup, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm singing to her.

 _I'll close my eyes  
'Cause then I won't see  
The love you don't feel  
When you're home with me  
Morning will come  
And I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight_

I then pictured myself in the corridor at school, as Quinn sauntered past in her Cheerio's uniform, hips swaying side to side. The students around me didn't notice I was singing; they all just went about their normal business. Quinn went up to one of the jocks and started flirting with him. It was a painful image, but it helped me conjure up the emotions necessary to perform the song.

 _'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel  
Somethin' that it won't  
And here in the dark, in these final hours  
I will lay down my heart  
I will feel the power but you won't  
No, you won't  
'Cause I can't make you love me  
When you don't  
When you don't_

I stopped singing, and a tear slid down my face. The room was quiet, before bursting into a careful applause. They could all feel the emotion coming from the song, a couple of the girls even had tears in their eyes.

I nodded curtly before exiting the classroom, head down so no one I walked past could see that I was crying.

I turned to enter the girl's bathroom. Moments later some hurried footsteps came from the hallway and Tina came bursting into the bathroom.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here." She said, walking towards me with her arms open,

I gratefully appreciate the comfort, even though Tina didn't know what I was actually upset about,

"You know, Quinn wanted to come after you," Tina said carefully,

I perked up a little bit, "She did?" I asked, trying not to act happy about it,

"Yeah, but Puck shouted back at her saying that she's caused you a lot of problems recently and that you aren't friends, so why would she follow you etcetera, etcetera. So here I am, instead of the she-devil."

I laughed slightly, Tina really had no clue about what was going on. I mean, it's not like I blamed her or anything, or that I wanted her to know, but it was kind of funny how wrong her ideas were.

"Thanks for coming, Tina, I just think, I need a few minutes alone if that's alright."

Tina nodded, pulling away from me, "Sure, just, don't let this Finn thing get to you, okay? It'll blow over."

I nodded and waited for her to leave the room before crying again. I felt slightly dramatic, but loving Quinn was very painful, and probably quite detrimental to my health.

* * *

I walked into school early the next morning, planning on going to the choir room and exercising my voice. As I approached the room, however, I could hear the gentle tune of a guitar playing. Curious, and wondering who could possibly be practising in my choir room, I walked up to the door, peering through the window.

It was Quinn, playing the guitar, with her back facing the door. She was also hunched over, shoulders shaking as if she were crying, or trying not to. The sight made my heart ache, and I instantly wanted to make her feel better, so I entered the choir room, slightly nervous, but also very determined.

"You never told me you could play the guitar." I interrupted, startling Quinn and making her turn around,

"Oh, hi Rachel," She greeted, brushing her hands under her eyes, "Yeah, I don't really tell many people."

 _She'd never tell you,_

 _But she can play guitar,_

I nodded thoughtfully, not really sure about how to respond to that, and wanting her to make the next move in the conversation.

"I never got a chance to talk to you yesterday." She spoke up, "Are you okay?" She queried, looking concerned,

I tilted my head, honestly thinking about the question, "No. Love sucks." I answered honestly,

"Tell me about it," Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes,

"You've got problems in your love life too?" I asked curiously, though not really sure I wanted to hear the answer,

"Major ones," Quinn answered, playing with the strings on her guitar and avoiding my eye,

"Like?" I pressed,

"We'll there's this… guy…" She started, and my heart sunk just a tiny bit more, of course, it was a guy, "I have… feelings, for… him, and he doesn't know. He, uh, I guess, he, doesn't play for the same team as I do… So, he could never love me back."

My heart dropped even further into my stomach, love? Ouch, the love of my life is in love with someone else, a guy.

"I'm sorry." I answered sincerely,

She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't be, like you said, you can't make someone love you if they don't."

"My life story," I muttered in fake enthusiasm, waving my hands around in mock glee,

"Yeah, you seemed to be pretty down yesterday. What's up?" Quinn asked, concern written all over her face,

I pondered the answer, deciding to give a Quinn free, edited version of the truth,

"Well, I guess it's pretty similar to yours. There's this guy," Girl, "Who I like," Love, "Who doesn't know I like," Love, "He…him… and he definitely doesn't return my feelings. Which, well, I guess it's just painful. You understand though, it's very similar to your situation I guess."

Quinn tilted her head thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, maybe we can both help each other with our problems. You know, talk them out."

"Yeah, why not?" I agreed, and pulled up a chair on the other side of the choir room, "You first." I prompted, and Quinn started discussing her problem, completely oblivious to the fact that she was mine.

 _I think she can see through,_

 _Everything but my heart._

* * *

The two girls talked for an hour, completely missing the first period and the whole time, each of them completely unaware, that they were the solution to the other's problem.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this next chapter! Please review if you are interested in me continuing the story! This was going to be two different chapters, but they would have both been really short, even them put together is short, so I hope this was long enough in the end. I'm really enjoying writing this, and at the moment, I am thinking that this will end in 3-7 chapters, and then there will be a sequel, probably of a similar length. So please review if you like it, and goodbye for now! –Lauren's Glee Stories.**


	7. My God She's Beautiful

**A/N: Okay, this story is almost complete in my mind! Unfortunately, that doesn't really say much about how it will go down on paper, but I know where and approximately when I am going with this. I hope you guys have been liking this, if so please leave a review, and let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

 _I was sitting in a house, a very beautiful house, but I didn't recognise it. It had light walls, with dark contrasting furniture, and a lovely green garden outside. A voice came from down the corridor,_

 _I'm home!" They called out cheerily. That voice sounded very familiar. I walked down to greet the person, who currently had their back to me,_

" _Hello?" I greeted unsurely,_

 _The woman turned around and was revealed to be Quinn, "Hey, sweetie! Sorry that I'm back late from work, there was an issue with upper management." She explained and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek,_

" _Sweetie…? Work?" I asked, confused,_

" _Are the kids back from my mother's yet?" Quinn queried, seemingly oblivious to the question I had asked,_

 _Um, were they? I didn't remember seeing any children in the house, "No, she mustn't have dropped them off yet."_

" _We have some time to ourselves then…" Quinn said with a cheeky grin, pulling me towards the bedroom,_

 _Minutes later, there was a loud beeping invading the room…_

* * *

I woke up on Saturday with a start. 'God, why does she have to be SO DAMN beautiful?!'

 _First thought when I wake up,_

 _Is "My god, she's beautiful."_

Damn it. That was a really good dream, like _, really_ good. Also very unrealistic, I really had to come up with a way to stop loving Quinn. Well, logically, that would be the right thing to do, but part of me didn't want to stop loving her. Apart from the fact that she doesn't love me back, she was the perfect woman, and I didn't really want to give her up.

Deciding that only the person that got me into this funk could get me out of it, I dialled Quinn's number on my phone,

 _*Ring-ring, ring-ring, ri…*_

"Hi Rach!" She answered cheerily,

"Hey Q, listen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to come to mine tonight, for a sleepover?" I asked unsurely,

"Of course I do!" Quinn replied, perhaps a little _too_ eagerly, "I mean, yeah, sure, I think I'm free, let me check… Yep! I have nothing on my 'to-do' list so count me in!"

I chuckled at her adorable behaviour, "Cool. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Nah, mom has a pretty chill day too, I can just ask her to bring me 'round." She replied,

"Cool, well, I'll see you around 7 then?"

"Sounds good, bye!" She replied, and hung up on her end,

For a split, teeny tiny millisecond, I was all, 'She hung up on me?', that was of course before I realised that not only was I being ridiculous, but I was being ridiculous without having a valid reason to be ridiculous! Or maybe that is what ridiculous means, anyway… I was glad that Quinn mom could drop her off, as it gave me the whole day to get ready. And before you ask, yes, I do need a whole day to get ready. I could make some of my signature pasta, and cupcakes. Also maybe popcorn, then drinks, then maybe I could make a cake! Okay, maybe that's a little out of hand. I'll stick with the pasta and popcorn. I also decided, seeing as it was a sleepover, to only wear pyjamas. Only, of course, meaning the most revealing without being creepy, pyjamas.

I set about doing my makeup, praying, though I was entirely aware that I was being weird, for some type of miracle tonight. Some kind of mystical, 'now Quinn will love you', kind of miracle. Yep, when pigs fly, hell freezes over, etc., etc.

 _So I put on my make-up_

 _And pray for a miracle._

* * *

At 8:01 that night, the doorbell rang, and I walked, well, ran (very casually) to the front door to get it,

"Quinn!" I greeted with a hug,

'Okay, too enthusiastic Rachel, tone it down, repeat, tone it down.'

"Hey Rach," Quinn smiled softly,

God, that smile would be the death of me.

"I brought some food with me." She continued, holding up a plastic bag with a grin,

I squealed with delight, this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

We were lying on the floor in my room painting our nails an hour or so later,

"Want to play truth or dare?" Quinn asked, looking up from painting a toenail,

"No way am I doing any dares," I responded firmly,

"Truth or truth?" Quinn suggested,

I considered it for a moment, "And if we don't want to answer the question, we take a shot."

"Deal." She agreed,

I walked down to my basement to grab some vodka from my dads' liquor cabinet,

"Your dads aren't going to come home?" Quinn checked once I had returned,

"Nah, they're at a friend's place," I explained,

Quinn nodded, "I'll go first. Truth or… truth?" She asked jokingly,

I pretended to think about it for a moment, hand on my chin, "I'm going to have to go with… Truth!"

Quinn laughed, "Okay, I remember you saying you were in love with a guy, what's his name?"

I blanched for a second, before realising that; A) Quinn still thought it was a guy, and B) I didn't have to answer the question,

I shook my head and downed a shot, wincing at the taste,

"Really?! No fair. I want to meet this handsome stranger." Quinn complained, and I burst into slightly bitter laughter, "What?" She asked curiously,

I tried to calm myself down, "Nothing, it's just, the fact, that you want to meet him." I told her,

"Why can't I?" She challenged, a determined look on her face,

'Crap, time for your acting skills to kick in Berry.' I thought to myself,

"He moved recently, to Illinois. He's not coming back I don't think…" I explained, trying to sound truthful and reasonably sad at the same time,

An indistinguishable look passed across Quinn's face but was gone as soon as it came, "I'm sorry to hear that."

I nodded, Quinn may as well be in a different state to me. It probably wouldn't change a thing.

"My turn." I declared, breaking the awkward silence that had come over us, "Have you ever _done_ anything with the Unholy Trinity?" I questioned, I mean, come on, everybody thought there was something off about that 'friendship',

Quinn looked confused for a split second, before realisation dawned, "Wha… No... Never... I'm not… What made you… Um, no." She finally settled with,

I winced at the underlying comment, 'I'm not gay. That's weird, why did you even ask that.'. I tried to lighten up the mood a bit, "Hey," I said, holding my hands up, "Can you really blame me for asking? The whole school sees it." I teased,

Quinn studied me for a moment before finally smiling, "Yeah, well the answer is still no. Personally, I don't see why people are so hung up on it."

"It's just people's desire to stick their nose in business that's not theirs," I explain,

Quinn nodded and started painting the toenails on her right foot, "Ok, my turn. Do you miss Shelby?" She asked softly,

Wow, wasn't expecting that one. I thought about it for a moment, "Yes, I do, but I understand that she isn't _really_ my mom. I don't have a mom, I have two dads, and they are the perfect parents. I wouldn't trade them for the world. So, yes, but it's complicated."

Quinn nodded understandingly,

"Do you miss Beth?" I questioned,

She looked up at me, sadness reflected in her hazel-green eyes, "Every day." She answered softly, "But, at the same time, I know, that she isn't _my_ daughter. She has one parent, Shelby, and I get that. I just," She turned away from me, "I can't help but think of what would have happened if I had kept her, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I get it. You know what they say, hindsight is twenty-twenty."

She laughed bitterly, "Isn't it just?"

I didn't respond to that, just continued doing my own nails. I looked up when I heard Quinn sniffing a couple of minutes later. She was trying not to, but there were tears streaming down her face,

"Oh, honey," I said sympathetically, walking to her and wrapping her up in a big hug,

She continued crying into my shirt for a while before I decided we should get to bed, otherwise, we never would,

"Come on sweetie, let's lie down," I suggested softly, helping Quinn stand up,

She walked over to the bed with me and got under the covers, I followed. Quinn continued crying and I just hugged her tight, my heart breaking at the sight in front of me, confirming just how much I truly, 100% loved this girl.

* * *

When we woke up Sunday morning Quinn started apologising profusely, acting timider than the last time it happened (wait? Was this becoming a thing?),

"Quinn!" I spoke loudly, startling her out of her short speech. Academy award winning yes, but useful? Nope. "I don't care! Look at this face," I said, gesturing wildly to my face, "Does she care? No. Because she is your friend. Just, let me help you, okay? When you feel like this, don't hide that away. Promise?" I pleaded,

She hid her face in her hands, but a mumbled, "I promise," came out.

"Excellent. Coco Pops?" I offered,

She moved her hands and grinned at me. 'Coco Pops, you're officially my favourite cereal.' I thought, and we went downstairs to get breakfast,

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Quinn asked conversationally,

I thought about that for a fair while. I thought about last night, and the fact that my feelings are growing stronger, which could only be bad news. Yeah, I had to talk to someone. But who? Neither Noah nor Tina knew the full story of my situation. Like, Tina thought I was in love with Finn. Which was not only wrong but _double_ wrong. Noah understood the 'girl' half of the situation but still had no idea it was Quinn. As far as the Glee club knew, Quinn and I despised each other. I made up a decision,

"I'm going to Kurt's house," I said, surprising myself with the answer. After all, he and I weren't _particularly_ close, but I knew he would understand the situation better than anyone else, and I would definitely still class him as one of my friends.

Quinn looked surprised at the declaration too, "Why Kurt? I mean, not to be rude or anything, but you guys don't exactly seem like BFF's…" She trailed off,

"Of course not, that place is reserved for you." I said jokingly, "To be honest, I need to talk to Kurt about something. I think, he'll understand better than Tina or Noah would,"

I could practically hear Quinn's mind rushing through all the reasons she could think of to talk to Kurt, before she seemed to snap out of it and spoke, "I'm going to Santana's house for that exact reason." She said knowingly,

"Problems of a high school teenager huh?" I joked, and she laughed with me,

I couldn't shake the feeling though, that these weren't really childish problems, but things adults dealt with all the time. The only difference is when _adults_ talk about love, people believe them. When kids talk about love, it's all, 'You don't know what love is' with 'naïve' and 'innocent' thrown in somewhere. One thing I _was_ sure of, was that love could be a bitch.

* * *

After Quinn left, I shot off a text to Kurt,

' _Need to talk to u, can I come over?'-Rachel_

Short and sweet, Kurt would understand the urgency. Sure enough, less than five minutes later her phone buzzed with a reply,

' _Of course.'_ – Kurt,

Also short and sweet. We definitely understood each other.

I drove to his house straight after that and prepared myself to talk to him. I went through different strategies in my head on how to bring the topic up. Of course, all that went out the window when Kurt opened the front door with a look of slight concern on his face,

"I'm a lesbian." I blurted out, much to my horror, looking behind me to see if anyone heard,

Kurt's face transformed from confused to more, shocked, then 'We should talk.'. He ushered me into his house and downstairs into the basement,

"I'm sorry," He started, standing a few steps away from me, "But, did I hear you correctly when you said…"

"That I am 100% completely gay for girls?" I clarified,

"Yep, that's the one," Kurt confirmed with an amusing look of shock still on his face,

I laughed and buried my face in my hands,

"It's awful Kurt. You don't know how much trouble I'm in." I complained,

"Trouble? Rachel, sweetie, you have _two gay dads_ , how bad can it be?!"

I looked up at him in confusion, "Oh, not the gay thing. That's fine. The _love_ thing is what I'm struggling with."

Kurt 'ahhed' knowingly, "Falling for a straight girl you know has no way to reciprocate your feelings?" He clarified,

I nodded,

"Tell me all about her." Kurt demanded, "Then maybe I can try to help."

"She goes to..."

Not our school, it would be too obvious, he can't find out it's Quinn.

"A school, in, uh, Westerville. Um, we were friends, in… Primary school." I lied, okay, _now_ it's safe, to tell the truth,

"I realised that something wasn't quite right in my relationship with Finn, around,"

"October…" Kurt finishes knowingly, "You broke up with Finn in October didn't you?"

I nodded in confirmation, "At first, I thought I just, wasn't attracted to Finn. So, I went to Noah's house late one night."

Kurt winced, probably guessing where this was going, but probably also dramatizing it in his head,

"I kissed him, but it wasn't working. It just confirmed what I had been pushing down for a while. That's also…"

"When you and Noah became close," Kurt interjected, not rudely, just, understandingly,

"Right, so after I came to terms with it I was all good. I didn't really want to tell my dads right away, so, they still don't know, but I also wasn't ready to come out at school, or to the glee club."

"I won't tell anyone." He swore,

"Thanks," I said gratefully, "So then, in around March, I had started spending more time around… Lucy,"

'Fake name, Excellent thinking Rachel. Wait! Lucy is Quinn's name, you idiot! You fucking moron.'

"And then I realised that I had developed feelings for her, and they just kept spiralling and spiralling and before I knew it, I was head over heels."

Kurt pondered the thought for a moment, "You know, Rachel, you should probably tell her."

I opened my mouth to object but he cut me off, "I know, I know. It's scary and she might not take it well, but she deserves to know. She is your friend; you spend lots of time with her. If she is a good friend, then she won't care, and she will stick by you no matter what. Seriously, just, bring it up. I might avoid using the 'L' word, but, use passive speech. Go, 'I think I might' or 'I'm concerned I might…' and then the ball is in her court. Let her decide what to do about it. If she shuns you completely, then she is not a good person to be friends with."

I considered that speech for a moment. Kurt was right, even though I could scare her off, that would end up revealing more about our friendship than anything else. If she ran, then I would hide. School might get tough if she told anyone. But it's senior year. Then, I'm out of this place, headed straight to Broadway. I could make this work.

* * *

'Yes,' I told myself in the mirror once I had gotten home, 'You are going to talk to Quinn before one of you gets hurt.'

The only problem was, I had no clue how to do it.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV (same morning)**

I called a cab to pick me up from Rachel's house once we finished breakfast and told him the address of Santana's house. I had already texted Santana, who said it was okay for me to come over to hers. I decided to leave Brittany out of the meeting. As much as I loved her, her childlike naivety sometimes made it difficult to talk to her, or in front of her for that matter.

I knocked on the door for Tana to let me in.

After hearing some footsteps, the door swung to reveal Santana, "Hey Q. Let's talk."

"Let's." I agreed half-heartedly. Though I did text her with the intention of talking to her while I was there, I wasn't expecting _her_ to know that.

I followed her into her lounge room and looked around with polite interest (though I've been to her house so often it's practically a second home), to avoid talking to her for a few minutes.

"What's bothering you, Quinn?" Santana prodded, in a softer voice than usual,

"Uh, yeah, a problematic love life I guess," I answered evasively, trying to buy time.

I had already decided that I was going to leave the 'girl' and 'Rachel' parts out of the story. As far as Glee club was concerned, Rachel and I hated each other. At the moment, that was the smartest option for both myself and Rachel.

"Isn't everyone's?" Santana sighed knowingly,

I laughed bitterly, "Tell me about it."

"No, you tell me," Santana replied,

"Urrghhhh." I flumped down on San's couch, "There's this guy," I started,

Santana's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Isn't there always?" She asked in a strange tone,

Ignoring that, I continued, "I think I love him." I admitted, and Santana's glare softened,

"You think?" She pushed,

"No, I definitely love… him. I know I do. He's absolutely breathtaking. The kindest person I have ever met. Very determined, strong-willed, can be pretty stubborn." I laughed fondly, thinking of how Rachel reacted when she thought I had read her diary, "Absolutely gorgeous." I continued, picturing Rachel's beautiful smile, her long, dark hair, her big brown eyes, "Stunning. Funny as well. Just, everything. He is everything to me."

Santana looked at me, and though she had a strange look on her face, she smiled, "Definitely sounds like you love he… him."

I studied her carefully for a minute, not wanting to jump to conclusions about her slip up, Santana just looked back so innocently, even Santana can't fake being _that_ innocent. Even if she did suspect it was a girl, there's no way she would suspect Rachel.

"Yep, I definitely love him. There's one problem,"

Santana leant forward slightly in anticipation, "We're very good friends,"

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief,

"Oh, no, that would be too easy." I replied bitterly, "He doesn't play on the same team as I do." I said pointedly, nodding towards Santana,

"It's not Lady Hummel is it?!" Santana asked, clearly disgusted at the thought of Kurt and I dating (or probably something more M rated, knowing Santana),

"Jeez! No, of course not. He goes to…." Shit! Didn't think that one through, "Dalton!"

"Why don't you try to convince him to, you know, experiment a bit."

I thought about it for a moment. No, definitely not,

"No way, he's way too straight-laced. Wouldn't even consider it." I answer honestly,

"You know what you have to do right?" Santana asked,

"No….?" I hoped, mentally crossing my fingers,

"Don't play the fool Quinn, you know what you have to do. You have to talk to the guy!" Santana insisted,

"But I don't wanna!" I whined, pretty similarly to a petulant toddler,

"But you gotta!" Santana replied mockingly, "Quinn, come on, you know I'm right."

"I don't want to lose him…" I said quietly, all traces of humour gone from my voice,

Santana came and kneeled in front of me, "Q, if you lose him because of this, then he wasn't worth keeping." She insisted, looking me in the eye, "Trust me, you need to talk to him, before this gets out of hand and one, or both, of you, gets hurt."

I looked down in defeat, "I know." I replied,

"Come on, let's make hot chocolate!" Santana suggested, jumping up and dragging me to my feet,

Yeah, Santana only ever does emotional for a limit of 10 minutes, after that she's spent all her energy on putting up a nice front that she needs an energy boost. Of course, that's what Santana says, but really, everybody knows she's a big softie and likes making people think she's the big baddie from Lima Heights Adjacent.

I followed her into the kitchen and ended up staying at her house till around 10 that night.

* * *

When I got to my house I sat down in front of my vanity and looked at my reflection sternly, "You have to do the right thing and tell Rachel. So you will. Soon. Tell her your feelings. No matter how risky it is." I told myself,

The problem was, I knew what to do, but no idea just how to do it.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Things are starting to get more interesting! If you guys liked it, please review and tell me your thoughts/suggestions, I love seeing your reviews! Also, if you guys have a favourite ship in the Glee-verse, feel free to comment or PM that to me. I currently have a lot of story ideas that don't have characters to go with them yet. If you're a Klaine fan, check out my story First Impressions, you might like it. Okay, I think that's it. Please review, and byeeee! –Lauren's Glee Stories, :D.**


	8. It Kills Me

**A/N: Hello again! Guess what… it's a new chapter! Things are slowly wrapping up for this story I guess, then it will be the sequel! Which I'm already kind of, mentally, planning. It's gonna be good! Enjoy the chapter, and review if you like it or have some advice!**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Okay, so much for that plan. I still planned to tell her! The fact that it had been two weeks since I decided, meant nothing. Apart from the fact that I was scared shitless and hadn't really felt that I'd had the opportunity to tell her. It was all about the timing.

The past two weeks, Rachel and I hadn't seen/talked to each other as much as we normally would have. It kind of upset me, because it seemed like she was avoiding me. But on the other hand, if she wasn't doing the avoiding, I probably would be. Not her fault that she beat me to it. Though I wasn't sure why she had been avoiding me. I just assumed she was busy. Either that, or she was angry at me.

I had finally decided to get this moving. The avoiding had to stop, then maybe we could hang out a couple more times as friends before I told her. The thing that scared me most about telling her, was that she could just walk away. She would just turn on her heel and walk away from our friendship. That was a scary thing to think about. I honestly thought that her walking away was the best case scenario. Worst case? She could tell someone. She could out me to the school. Glee club wouldn't be so bad, but the rest of the school? No, I definitely didn't want to think of _that._

I got to school early that Monday morning, preparing to talk to Rachel. I didn't want to talk to her in the hallway with other students around, so I waited for her to go to the choir room. That girl was _too_ predictable.

She was sitting on the piano, not playing or singing, so I knocked on the door to alert her to my presence,

"Hey Rach." I greeted cheerily,

She glanced back at me briefly, before turning her head away, "Hey Q. What's up?" She replied,

"I just wanted to talk," I said vaguely,

Rachel froze, "About?" She said stiffly,

"I dunno," I pondered, "You? Me? The fact that you've been acting kind of weird the past two weeks and I have no idea why?" I explained,

Rachel spun on the seat to face me, "You noticed that, huh?" She said with a small smile,

"Yeah, I noticed. Now, here's the thing. You are pretty much my best friend at the moment. If it's something I did, then tell me, then we can move past it. If it's not something I did, then you don't have to tell me, but it's kind of unfair that you've been avoiding me." I finished in small voice,

Rachel stood up and walked towards me, "I'm sorry Q. I've just been… sorting some things out in my head recently, I really didn't mean to take it out on you." She apologised,

I felt the weight on my shoulders lift slightly, so she wasn't mad at me. She had just had a lot on her mind, hang on, that just concerned me,

I opened my mouth to speak but Rachel beat me to it,

"I'm fine, Q. I've just got a lot to think about at the moment."

I frowned, "Can I help?"

"Just, be my friend, Q, that's helpful enough." She replied although she sounded a bit pained,

Friend. There was that horrible word again. But, if Rachel needs a friend, then I guess that's what I can be for her.

I walked up to her to give her a hug, "I'm here then." I replied, "Hey, do you want to come over to my house for dinner?" I asked her,

Rachel pulled back to look at me, "I would love to." She responded,

I smiled and pulled her back into a hug which made Rachel chuckle.

Phase 1 (spend a couple more days as friends) was in progress, now to plan to Phase 2.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

The past two weeks between myself and Quinn had been very awkward, to say the least. After the realisation that I really should tell Quinn, I'd been trying to figure out just _how_ to do that. Which meant, that I had been avoiding Quinn basically all the time. I mean, no one had noticed anything, because they all still thought that Quinn and I aren't friends. But Quinn and I had definitely both noticed. We weren't talking after school, no texting or calling, and when we saw each other at school we tended to just give a small nod and walk the other direction.

So when Quinn came into the choir room Monday morning, I had just known she was going to confront me on the behaviour. Which, she did. For a moment, I had thought she was going to say she knew about my feelings for her, but luckily, she said nothing of the sort.

I really wanted to be the one to bring it up to her, I didn't want to be forced into a confession because of something Quinn had seen or heard. When she invited me to dinner at her house, I was kind of hesitant, but then I was like, 'You don't have to tell her anything, and it's only going to be her mom and sister there' so I agreed happily.

After Quinn left the choir room, I sat back down at the piano.

"Hey," A voice greeted from behind me,

"Hi, Kurt, what's up?" I replied curiously,

"I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were. Plus, I saw Quinn leave the room, so I wanted to make sure there were no dead bodies in here." Kurt joked, going to sit on one of the chairs at the back of the room.

"I'm fine, she was just being her usual bitchy self." I lied. Ouch, that was hard to say. But I figured it would be better for both Quinn and me if nobody figured out that we were friends.

Kurt huffed, "That girl has some serious issues." He muttered,

I just nodded in agreement, perfectly happy to move on from the topic of Quinn,

"Have you told her yet?" Kurt asked, and I momentarily panicked, "You know, Lucy?"

Oh, riiiiggght… Of course, he didn't mean Quinn, thank God.

"Not exactly…" I replied guiltily,

"Rachel!" Kurt admonished, "You need to tell her!"

"I'll tell her next week I promise! I just, need to, think for a while. Figure out if I really _should_ tell her or not." I explained quickly,

"You already know the answer to that Rachel, you're just trying to convince yourself that you don't and that you need more time."

I groaned, "I know, I know. I'll give myself until the end of the month. Otherwise, I'll just text it to her and deal with it that way." I compromised,

Kurt shook his head and tutted, "You know, that is not the best way to do it."

"I'm just scared, okay!" I screeched,

"I know honey," Kurt soothed, getting up to give me a hug, "But you can't keep lying to her, or yourself."

I nodded against his chest, and tightened my grip on him, "Thanks, Kurt." I whispered,

"No problem," He replied, kissing the top of my head, then pulling away, "Come tell me how it goes when it happens, okay?" He requested,

I just nodded, so he left the choir room to leave me to think.

Yes, I would tell her within thirty days. One month. I just had to figure out the best, most sensitive way to tell her.

* * *

I got to Quinn's house at 6 o'clock that night and knocked on the door,

To my surprise, it was not Quinn who answered, but instead her little sister Sophie,

"Hello, Rachel." The girl greeted mysteriously, "Nice to see you again."

I didn't quite know what to say to that, "Uh, you too. Is Quinn around?"

"Of course she is, upstairs, getting ready," Sophie replied,

"Uh, for what?" I asked,

"You, of course." The girl said with a mischievous grin, "Come in."

Okay, this girl was officially creeping me out. Just a little, teeny bit.

Just then, thank God, Quinn came down the stairs. One problem, she looked stunning. It wasn't even like she was _really_ dressed up either. She was simply wearing a green (of course), geometric patterned dress, with some heels and a black cardigan. Her hair was loosely curled, sitting on her shoulders and her makeup was simply a bit of mascara and eyeliner with foundation. She looked beautiful.

Then, realising that I hadn't said anything for a while, I cleared my throat,

"You look nice, Quinn." I complimented, giving her a smile, "Your favourite colour too." I added,

 _Yes, I could tell you her favourite colour's green_

Quinn smiled back and continued down the stairs but unfortunately, tripping on the second to last one though. Of course, in keeping with tradition, I rushed forward and grabbed her around the waist just before she tumbled down in a disastrous accident,

"You've really got to be more careful around stairs," I said with a wink,

Then, realising that the wink may have come across as a _little bit_ flirty, I pulled Quinn up and steadied her before letting go and stepping back a couple of paces.

Of course, Sophie was just standing there, watching with what I'm sure she thought, was a 'knowing' smile. I prayed it wasn't.

"So," I clapped my hands together, "What's for dinner?"

That seemed to do a good enough trick of snapping everybody out of their thoughts and Quinn literally shook her head before talking, "Um, well, obviously we did a vegetarian menu for today because you are here. So it's vegetarian chilli, and I made pannacotta for dessert." She looked kind of nervous about the menu, so I was quick to reassure her,

"Yum! Sounds great!"

Quinn smiled and led me to the kitchen,

"Would you like me to help set the table?" I offered,

"That would be nice," Quinn replied with a small smile, "Mom! Rach is here!" She called out,

Ms Fabray's head popped out from behind a wall, "Hi sweetie, thank you for joining us tonight." She said sweetly,

"It's no problem Ms Fabray, thank you for having me," I replied,

Ms Fabray walked past Quinn, whispering something in her ear that made her blush on the way past,

I quirked an eyebrow at Quinn, but she shook her head, clearly embarrassed, so I let it go, instead of grabbing the stack of plates and gesturing with my head for Quinn to lead me to the dining room.

Once we were settled at the table I took a bite of the food and my God, it was good,

"Ms Fabray this is really nice!" I complimented, taking another bite,

"Thank you dear, and please, call me Judy, no need for all the formalities!" She encouraged,

"Well, Judy, you are an excellent cook." I repeated with a big grin,

Ms Fabray, or Judy, I guess, smiled back gratefully,

"So, Rachel, Quinn told me you are in Glee club with her."

My favourite topic, excellent, "Yes I am! I love Glee. It's my favourite club. I've been singing and dancing for about as long as I could walk and talk!" I joked, "But I think my favourite part about Glee is the sense of family, you know? We are all really close, and I just am so grateful to be friends with everybody." I smiled, "Especially your daughter." I added as an afterthought,

Quinn blushed on the opposite side of the table so I winked at her, which, apparently made her blush even more. Maybe I was being a bit too obvious tonight. After all, I was still 100% sure that nothing good could come from telling Quinn how I felt about her.

Ms Fabray cleared her throat and I realised that I had missed a question of some sort,

"Oh my goodness! I'm sorry, I was completely zoned out for a minute there." I apologised,

"That's alright," Judy replied, "I was just saying that I had been seeing a lot more of you recently, and why that was." She asked, or was it more of a statement?

Quinn looked down at her food, obviously leaving me to field this one,

"Uh, well, I mean, I guess…" I cleared my throat awkwardly, "We had a… complicated… relationship, at the start of Glee club. And, uh, recently, we started hanging out more because… a, um, duet! Yes, Doubtful Duets, Mr Schuester put us together and we kind of realised that we had, uh, misunderstood, each other. From there, we just started hanging out more and, well, here I am!" I finished awkwardly,

God, I think that was probably the worst speech I had ever given. I was usually a pretty eloquent person, but noooo! I'm trying to impressive Quinn's mom, and suddenly I've developed a stutter!

"Well, that's nice. Aren't you the one who picked Quinn up a while ago? From the park?"

This time Quinn answered for me, "Yes, that was Rachel. I called her at 1 am on a Saturday morning and before I could even finish talking to her she was in the car to come and get me." She said, smiling at me fondly,

"Aw, how nice of you Rachel." Quinn's mother responded, "I'm really glad Quinny has some good _friends_ in her life, apart from Santana and Britt of course."

Did I imagine that? Because it sounded to me that Quinn's mother put an emphasis on 'friends'… No, she couldn't have. That was laughable really, I mean, yes I may be desperately in love with her, yadda, yadda, but Quinn was straight. Frustratingly, undeniably, straight as a fucking ruler.

"Yeah, I'm really glad Rachel's my friend now," Quinn said gratefully,

"Well, me too," I said with a smile,

We continued eating the meal pretty quietly, with only a few bits of small talk thrown in to make it seem less awkward.

I couldn't help but notice, however, that throughout the meal Quinn seemed… off. She didn't seem fully _there._ I kept trying to catch her eye but she seemed to be actively avoiding looking at me. Yes, it kind of frustrated me, but it worried me more than anything else. I was starting to wonder if maybe she was feeling sick or something. But she still ate dessert with a smile on her face, one that I couldn't help but think was forced.

Once we left the table, I gestured to Quinn to follow me upstairs, which she did, and I led her to her room.

"Are you alright Quinn?" I asked, concerned,

Quinn looked away, her eyes looking kind of teary, but when I stepped towards her, she stepped back, so I put my hands up defensively,

"What's up?" I asked again in a soft voice,

"Why do you care?" She snapped, which made me step back,

"What do you mean why do I care?!" I questioned exasperatedly, "I mean, why wouldn't I care?"

"You shouldn't," She argued, "I was always horrible to you, so why are you here?!" She demanded,

 _She loves to argue, oh, and it kills me,_

I rolled my eyes, the arguing _really_ frustrated me, "You're making an argument out of nothing Quinn! I'm your friend, maybe even your best friend, I know you, you're saying this for a reason, you're projecting." I said knowingly,

"You know nothing about me!" She snapped,

Such a cliché comeback,

"Yes, I do. I know more than you think. Your favourite colour is green. Born March 17th. You have your mother's eyes, a hazel-green colour. I know all your favourite songs." I argued back, "I know you love to argue! You have a gorgeous younger sister. You're sometimes oblivious to the most obvious things, you are a very black and white person. Two sides, right and wrong, nothing else. I could go on! So don't say I know nothing about you!" I finished shouting, throwing my hands up in the air,

 _Her sister's beautiful, she has her mother's eyes_

"Okay, so you know, what, five things about me? Impressive Rachel well done." She said, clapping her hands sarcastically,

"GOD! What is this about?!" I shouted back at her,

"You know what, you should just go home. GO! Hang out with Tina, or your _boyfriend_ Puck. You know, you guys keep insisting that your relationship is _so_ innocent but I'm pretty sure that you guys are just _fu- "_

I hadn't realised when we got so close to each other, but I knew I was tired of hearing accusations about me screwing Noah behind everyone's backs. So what did the genius Rachel Berry do? I kissed her, hard. I pushed her back and kissed her for at least a good few seconds. I realised though, that Quinn wasn't kissing back, _obviously_ , so I pulled away horrified. Quinn was just staring at me, hand over her mouth, clearly shocked.

"Uh… I, sorry…!" I said over my shoulder as I ran out of the room. I legged it down the stairs and didn't stop though I could hear Ms Fabray asking what the problem was. I ran out of the house and ran straight to my car, putting it in drive and reversing out of the driveway as quickly as I could. My tears were blurring my vision, so I tried to blink them back as drove home. I was completely, utterly mortified. I just, _kiss-raped_ Quinn. I knew in the back of my mind, as I ran up my stairs to my bedroom crying, that I had just lost my best friend.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I stood still, in the same spot where Rachel had kissed me. She just kissed me! I was so ecstatic, but then I remembered that Rach drove off afterwards. 'Maybe she didn't mean to…' I thought but quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind, it wasn't easy to accidentally kiss someone. A few tears ran down my face before I forced myself to stop. It wasn't like I was unhappy, well, I was that she ran away. But now, I was confused.

I paced around my bedroom for several minutes. Back and forth, wondering what I should do. I texted Rachel several times,

' _Rachel, are you there?'-Quinn,_

' _Ok, seriously Rach, text me back,'-Quinn,_

' _We really need to talk, like, yesterday,' Quinn,_

' _Seriously, hello? Did you make it home? I'm worried…'-Quinn,_

' _HELLO?!'-Quinn,_

Realising that I wasn't going to get a response. I called her, again, and again, and again. No response. My first thought, that she was lying dead in a ditch somewhere, she seemed pretty distraught when she left. But then, I realised that I was being irrational. She was either ignoring my texts, didn't have her phone on her, or it was out of battery. My money was on the first one.

I fixed my makeup quickly in my reflection and made a snap decision. We were going to talk. Whether I had to tie her to a chair and gag her to make her listen or not. I cringed as I heard Santana's voice in my head 'Wankyyy' and blocked that out.

I ran downstairs and started speaking a mile a minute to my mom,

"Okay look here's the deal. I'm kind of desperately in love with Rachel, I have been for quite a while now and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but part of me thinks you kinda already knew and she just kissed me and ran away and I really, like really need to talk to her and at least make sure that she is okay. So can I please, please, please borrow your car and drive to her place?"

Wow, I didn't think through the implications of what I had said until I had finished speaking,

My mom got up and walked towards me, "You love her?" She asked,

"Yeeess…?" I replied unsurely,

She pulled her keys out of her purse and kissed me on the top of my head, "Go get her sweetheart." She said, handing me the keys,

"Thank you so, so much!" I thanked, pulling my shoes on as I ran out of the house, "I love you!" I shouted over my shoulder,

"See you tomorrow sweetheart!" She called out as I jogged to the car,

As I was driving, I could barely stay focused due to the enormous amount of thoughts that were swirling around my head. I kept on thinking, 'What if she doesn't actually like me?' and 'Was it a mistake?' but I tried to not listen to those thoughts. I may have ended up breaking a couple of speed limits on the way to her house, as I made it there in record-breaking time. I pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what was going to happen once I talked to Rachel.

I planned my mini-speech in my head and jumped out of the car, running towards the door and banging on it several times, then a few more.

"I'm coming!" A frustrated voice came from inside, "Hel- "

I didn't let her finish her sentence, I kissed her hard and pushed her inside the house, wrapping my arms around her back and pushing her against the wall. Before I knew it she was kissing me back and I groaned softly into the kiss. I never knew making out could be so _hot._ After a couple of minutes, I pulled back,

"Should we talk?" I asked lightly, still a little breathless.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? Did ya? I, for one, am glad that they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and just** _ **kissed**_ **each other. I mean, it took them long enough, right? I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as I had a fair bit of fun writing it. I'm kind of expecting to be done in 2-3 chapters, and then the sequel will come out! Which I am super excited about at the minute. Please review if you liked it, or the story, it might be a bit sad, but they really make my day that much better! So, stay tuned for the next chapter, and I will see you then! Byeee-Lauren's Glee Stories.**


	9. We Love to Argue

**A/N: Hello everybody! New chapter, again, so enjoy! By the way, there are no song lyrics this chapter. Just saying…  
**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I nodded my head, not quite sure that I could trust myself to talk at that moment. I walked upstairs to my bedroom, Quinn following behind me. I sat down on my bed and we were both silent for a good few minutes.

"Okay, look." I started, "If you're just here to screw with my head, go."

Quinn snapped her head up at the thinly veiled accusation, "Me? How do I know that you're not messing with my head?" She said, in a teasing tone,

I rolled my eyes, "Look, if you want to forget this ever happened, maybe take a trip back to your nice little closet, that's fine by me. Just don't drag this out."

Quinn moved from where she was standing to lie down on my bed, "Now look who's projecting?" She teased with a smile, "I'm not going anywhere, Rach. Not until you explain what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

I gaped in shock, "My head? What's going on in my head? Come on Quinn, you are the most 'hot and cold' person I know, like this evening, for example!"

"I'll explain what's going on in my head, but I want to hear an explanation from you first. After all, _you_ were the one who kissed _me_." Quinn bargained,

I took a deep breath, well, it was as good a time as any, "Well, if you didn't already guess, I'm gay. It all started late last year when I was dating Finn. Something wasn't… right… in our relationship, so, I went to Noah's house, to see if he could," I coughed awkwardly, "'Help' me. He couldn't obviously and I told him everything that night."

Quinn sighed knowingly, "That's when you guys got closer." She stated,

I nodded in response, "Yep. So, I broke up with Finn and decided to take a break from the dating scene. It was just too early for me, I'm not ready to come out yet. To anyone. Then around March, I, well I guess you could say I 'met', someone. She was absolutely beautiful. The most amazing personality. But she was, to my knowledge, completely straight. I started developing feelings for her and they got deeper and deeper. Then we became friends, which killed me, but I thought, 'Hey, at least I get to spend time with her.' So, I did. Then, one night, I went for dinner at her house and kissed her. The rest is history…"

Quinn looked up at me in shock, "Me?" She spluttered,

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "Well duh, who else would it be?"

Quinn seemed to consider that for a moment, "My turn?" she asked,

I nodded at her,

"Well, my story isn't as long or fancy as yours. We started hanging out more, I started feeling things for you that friends just _don't feel_ for other friends. I had a mini freak out, and then when you kissed me, I freaked out, even more, I thought you might be messing with me or something. Then I was worried because you weren't answering my texts or calls. I told my mom everything and demanded she give me the car so I could come talk to you." Quinn recalled,

"So…" I said, not quite sure if I understood what Quinn was saying properly,

"So, Rachel Berry, I'm madly in love with you and would love to take you out on a date sometime?" Quinn offered with a charming grin,

I didn't answer her, instead leaning over to give her a fairly chaste kiss, and lying down next to her. Life was looking up for one Rachel Berry.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was shitting myself. I was in my mom's car (which she had kindly let me borrow) on my way to Rachel's house. Today marked our first date and I was terrified that I was going to muck it up. We hadn't really gotten a chance to fully _talk_ about our 'relationship' yet. We both knew that we loved each other, we just didn't really know where to take it from there. Also, Rachel had put me in charge of planning the first date, which just gave added pressure to the situation.

I pulled up outside her house at 6 o'clock, grateful that her dads were still at work. I was super pleased with the fact that I could avoid any awkward conversations with her dads, especially seeing as they didn't know Rachel was 'seeing' someone, especially not a girl.

I walked up to the front door, wiping my sweaty palms on my dress. I had chosen pretty casual attire for the date. I was wearing a light blue and white patterned dress, with a brown belt and my favourite brown boots, plus a denim jacket as it was starting to get a bit cold in Ohio.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for a response,

"Coming!" Rachel's voice called from inside, followed by some footsteps and clanging around the house,

The door swung open to reveal Rachel, standing there putting her earrings in.

"Hey Q. Come in, I'm almost ready I swear," She said with a kiss to my cheek,

"Take your time babe," I replied easily, after all, I had taken a really long time to get ready myself,

Rachel quirked an eyebrow up at me, "Babe?" She asked,

I started stuttering a response but she shut me up with a chaste kiss, "I like it." She said with a small grin,

I just grinned in response and checked my reflection in the mirror, fixing my lipstick.

Rachel grabbed her bag and slipped her phone into it, "I'm ready!" She announced, "Now let's get going!"

We jumped in the car and I switched on the radio,

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Rach asked nosily,

I shook my head, but didn't answer,

"Quuuiiiiiiinnnn!" She whined,

"You'll just have to wait till we get there, but don't worry, it's not Breadsticks," I reassured her,

"Thank God." Rachel scoffed, "Quinnny you have to tell me!" She pleaded,

I pretended to zip my lips and throw away the key, she was just going to have to wait. No surprise really that Rachel Berry doesn't like surprises.

"Oh, and put this on," I said, holding out a black blindfold,

"You want me blindfolded, on the first date? Kinky." Rachel smirked,

I looked over in shock that Rachel had actually just said that, and then shoved the blindfold towards her, I don't want you to be able to see where we're going!" I whined,

"Alright!" Rachel said, snatching the blindfold from me playfully and putting it over her eyes, "Happy?" She checked,

"Yep!" I replied lightly, "Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the drive."

After about 40 minutes of driving in a comfortable silence, I pulled over on a side road.

As soon as the car stopped Rachel moved her head around to try and see where we were,

"Stay still, I'll open your door in two minutes," I instructed, to which Rach nodded,

I grabbed the basket and the extra blankets out of the boot of the car and went to go get Rachel, "Could you hold these?" I requested, holding the blankets out,

"Got 'em!" Rachel confirmed,

"Now take my arm, and follow me!" I said excitedly,

As we hadn't yet discussed our relationship fully, I had chosen to take her to a park overlooking a lake, just outside of Lima. I led Rachel over to a nice patch of grass near the water, then grabbed a blanket from her and laid it down.

"Okay," I said, as my hands go to the blindfold, "Ta-da!" I revealed,

Rachel gasped in surprise, "Aw, Quinn, it's beautiful! I love it!" She said and turned around to give me a kiss on the cheek,

I sat down cross-legged on the blanket and tapped the space next to me. Rachel sat down very gracefully and looked out at the lake.

"I packed some food and stuff. I've got cheese, crackers, sandwiches, biscuits, soda and much more…" I said,

"Oh, Quinn. It's so perfect. Perfect first date." Rachel replied with a smile,

I sighed happily and took out half a sandwich, "You know, now that we're actually on our first date, I have no idea what to say to you." I said honestly,

"You're putting too much pressure on it, I love you, you're amazing, it's just me that you're talking to. Don't overthink it." She replied, "And I'm nervous too." She admitted,

"You're right. I'm overthinking. I can't believe it took us so long to get here." I laughed,

"I know right? We spent so much time dancing around in circles instead of actually telling each other what we wanted too."

"Yeah…" I sighed,

"Quinn…?" Rachel asked tentatively,

"Yeah, babe?" I replied, turning so that I could face her,

"I'm not ready to… I mean I don't think I could… Well, what I think I'm trying to say… Well…" She stammered,

"Rachel sweetie, think about what you are trying to say," I told her, grabbing her hands, "What is it?" I asked her, looking her straight in the eye,

Rachel took a deep breath, "I don't want to tell people we're dating." She rushed out, "It's nothing to do with you! I would love to be able to show you off to everyone, I'm so proud to be your girlfriend. I'm just, not ready to be out. I'm at the bottom of the food chain at McKinley as it is. I can't handle it. I don't want you to have to handle it either." She finished, looking down at our hands,

I had to admit, I was extremely relieved. I wasn't ready to come out either, "I agree." I said simply, and Rachel looked up at me hopefully,

"You do?" She asked quietly, "You're not mad?"

I put my fingers under her chin and forced her to look at me, "No." I said firmly, "Even if I didn't agree, I would agree with it because it's you. But I agree. So, we don't have to worry."

"When _are_ we going to tell people?" Rachel asked curiously, picking up a biscuit and dropping crumbs all over her lap. Adorable,

"We'll tell Glee club when we feel comfortable." I decided, "Whether that's next week or next year, or a couple of years from now."

"As for our parents?" She prodded,

"Well, my mom already knows about the whole, I'm in love with you thing but she doesn't know we're dating yet…"

"OH! Of course! Duh," She face palmed,

"So it's just your parents and confirming to my mom that we _are_ dating."

"Okay, well. We'll tell them when we tell them." Rachel decided, "Yeah, let's not put a time limit on it. It can be our special little secret for now."

"I like that idea." I agreed,

We sat there at the edge of the lake for hours. Talking about anything and everything. It was the best first date I could have imagined.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rachel and I hung out all the time. Well, as much as we could without our friends getting suspicious. Both Rachel and I had to be sure to pencil in time to spend with Noah, Tina, and Britt and Tana. It was quite annoying, but we figured that keeping them happy would ensure that they didn't think something was up. We usually hung out around the house, because in a town like Lima, you ran into someone you know at every corner.

One day, a couple of weeks (ish) after Rach and I started dating we decided to go to a mall in Columbus because there were some sales for end of Season clothes.

"Want to go get some coffee?" Rachel asked, swinging their hands between them,

"Babe, you know I don't function before coffee," I smirked,

We walked towards the nearest coffee shop and ordered two coffees, and a muffin we could share,

"I'm just gonna pop into the bathrooms really quick," I said, walking off.

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

I was sat at the table in a nice little coffee shop in the mall when I hear a familiar voice call my name, 'Shit.' I thought,

"Rachel!" Kurt called out, walking over to the table, "Fancy seeing you here today. What are the chances huh?"

"Yeah, my dads just dropped me off so I could do some shopping, you know, me time and all that," I replied with a smile, pulling out my phone to text Quinn,

 _'Don't come out of the bathroom! I repeat, DO NOT come out of the bathroom! CODE RED!'-Rach_

"You're planning on drinking two coffees all on your own?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow in disbelief,

Fuck, "Well, I got two because I have never been to this coffee shop before and wanted to make sure that if I didn't like one of them I could just try something else." I explained. See _,_ that _right_ there, is why I'm destined for Broadway.

"Oh," Kurt said, "Well I guess that kind of makes sense."

I smiled in response,

"Can I _please_ sit with you for a minute? We haven't caught up in ages." He whined,

Shit, I had forgotten to pencil Kurt into the 'friend' time that Q and I had organised for ourselves, of course.

"Yeah, sure," I said, waving to the seat,

Just then, I turned my head to see Quinn walking out of the bathroom, drying her hands on her skirt. I tried to catch her attention but she wasn't looking at me. 'God, we are so totally fucked.' I thought to myself. Kurt saw my eyes flick to the side and follow my line of sight to see Quinn walking towards our table,

"God, what were the chances of running into her here?" He muttered,

Quinn walked right up to the table, and looked up in shock when there was someone in her seat, trying to make it seem like she planned to approach us, she started speaking, "Lady Hummel," She greeted, "Berry." She said, with a nod,

"Quinn, what are you doing here on this fine day?" Kurt asked curiously, barely disguising his disdain,

"Well, what do you normally do in a mall?" She shot back, "I'm shopping. On my own, obviously. I don't have anyone else to shop with. So yeah, here by myself." She finished,

I mentally facepalmed; this was going not so great. Luckily, Kurt didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, and continued speaking,

"Well, it was _lovely_ seeing you. Goodbye." He said dismissively,

I could see not only the anger in Quinn's eyes at being dismissed from _her_ shopping trip with _her_ girlfriend but also the hurt that arose from having Kurt talk to her like that. Glee may be a family, but the people in the club that are closer to usually aren't that fond of Quinn, because they think we don't like each other, and that the way Quinn treated me was unfair.

Quinn nodded curtly, and walked away from the table,

"Sorry she had to ruin your shopping trip," Kurt apologised,

"It's fine." I said shortly, "You know, I'd love to catch up, but maybe we could do it tomorrow? My dads just texted me saying their plans changed."

Kurt looked a little put out, but agreed nonetheless, "Okay, I will text you though Ms Berry. You need to catch me up on a certain _Lucy._ "

Did he just…? No, never mind. It's impossible.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I picked up me and Quinn's coffees and jogged out the store, heels clicking on the tiles,

I pulled out my phone and dialled Quinn's number,

"Hey, babe." She answered,

"Hey, I'm outside the coffee shop, where did you run off to?" I asked her,

"I'm downstairs, like, right beneath you." She replied,

"Be there in a minute," I said, before hanging up,

I got downstairs and spotted Quinn outside a pharmacy, I checked our surroundings before giving her a quick hug, "You okay?" I asked concernedly,

"I'm fine. I get why he acts like that. I just wish I could show them I'm not as bad as they still think I am." She replied,

"As soon as we tell them they'll have no choice but to love you as much as I do," I told her with a smile,

"As long as you keep loving me as much as you do, I will never need anyone else." She replied,

"God, you cannot say things like that in public!" I protested, slapping her arm,

"Why not?" She asked, seemingly genuinely confused,

I leant forward and whispered in her ear, "Because you make me want to do things to you that would get me arrested." I pulled away with a seductive smile, which quickly changed innocent,

"You can't say that." She growled, "Come on, my mom isn't home and we can't stay here knowing we might run into Kurt again."

I giggled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to where the car would be.

* * *

Come Monday, I still hadn't talked to Kurt about 'Lucy'. That meant, that I wasn't particularly surprised when he corned me in the Glee room before school,

"You know; you still haven't shown me a picture of _Lucy._ " He said, rocking on his feet,

"A… uh, a picture… I… um… don't have my phone on me." I lied, I would have to find some random picture of 'Lucy' to throw Kurt off the scent,

But, as my luck would have it, my phone started ringing from my pocket, probably Quinn, funnily enough,

Kurt coughed expectantly, "What was that you said about your phone?"

I laughed it off, "That's funny, I could've sworn I left it at home today. Silly me."

"Rachel." He said, giving me a stern glare, "Why would you lie?"

"I didn't lie, I just forgot my phone was in my pocket," I replied, rolling my eyes,

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh, not about the phone. About Lucy."

I froze, "What about her?"

"I've got the feeling you're not being _entirely_ truthful about her existence or _her…_ " He replied in a sing-song voice,

He wasn't trying to be evil, he was just trying to figure out the truth, which I guess I couldn't blame him for,

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied shortly,

"Who is it, Rachel? Who is the real person, behind Lucy? You can tell me, please, trust me! I want to help! But I can't do that if you don't tell the truth! Does she go to our school? Is that why you can't tell me? Because I only know one person in our school that's called Lucy…"

Did he already suspect it was Quinn? 'Oh shit! He's getting warmer! Uh, another lie! Another lie!' I thought desperately,

"She is real Kurt. I just can't tell you everything about her." I answered evasively,

Kurt looked kind of hurt, "I wish you would tell me." He said, before walking out of the door,

Okay, he already suspected it was Quinn, we really needed to step up our game if we were going to throw him off the trail.

We had agreed to stage several arguments in Glee club over the school weeks until Thanksgiving break, then we would see how the situation was.

So, we got to Glee club that afternoon already having agreed that anything that was said in the choir room, would stay in the choir room.

"Alright everybody," Mr Schue announced as he walked into the room, "We've got to get a move on for Sectionals. We have two weeks to get our set-list ready to go."

"Oh well, that's easy Mr Schue. We'll just get little miss 'I'm so talented' to perform a solo, then she and her _boyfriend_ can do a duet, while we all sway in the background." She said, waving her hands around to demonstrate her point,

I turned to glare at my girlfriend, "Just because I have more talent than you Quinn, doesn't mean you can get upset by it." I told her condescendingly,

"Look, Streisand, I'm not the one who _thinks_ she's more talented than the rest of the glee club and spends all of her time hogging the spotlight."

"At least I'm not the slut who got pregnant in high school!" I shouted back, standing up,

Don't worry, that was a rehearsed line, I would never dare say that to Quinn,

"Well, I'm not the whore who encouraged a boy to cheat on his pregnant girlfriend!" Quinn screeched, now standing up,

I slapped Quinn across the face, well, it was a choreographed stage slap, but it still made me feel like an abusive partner, which was not very a nice feeling at all, but she slapped me back, so we could call it quits,

"ENOUGH!" Mr Schuester shouted at the top of his lungs,

Noah grabbed my arms and dragged me to one side of the room, while Mike grabbed Quinn and led her to the other. The Glee club (especially Kurt for some reason) looked horrified, but not necessarily surprised that one of our 'conflicts' had reached this level, and Santana looked like she was having the best time of her life, all she was missing was popcorn.

"This kind of behaviour is unacceptable!" Mr Schue reprimanded, "We are so close to Sectionals at this point and we need to have a united front. You two need to sort out your issues, or deal with them."

I just huffed and stormed out of the choir room. A perfectly executed fight, followed by a perfectly executed patented Rachel Berry storm off. I was giving myself props for being such a good actress when Tina, Mercedes and Kurt came running after me. I felt like Mr Burns, 'Eeexcceelleent.' While knotting my fingers together in front of me,

"Are you alright Rach?" Tina asked tentatively,

"I'm fine Tina," I sighed angrily, "Quinn just, URRGHH she _constantly_ gets on my nerves. Always pushing me to argue and fight with her! It gets quite tiresome actually."

"We understand, she took it _way_ too far that time," Kurt replied, and Mercedes and Tina nodded in agreement,

"She left just after you, muttering God knows what under her breath. Next time that white girl threatens you, I will cut a bitch." Mercedes threatened, and there was no doubt in my mind that she would,

"Which way did she go? I kind of don't want to run into her alone on the way to my car…" I said nervously, fidgeting with my hands,

"It's alright sweetie. We can walk you to your car." Kurt offered,

"Aw, thank you," I replied graciously,

I was thanking my lucky stars that Quinn had already asked Santana for a lift that day because Tina, Cedes and Kurt walked me to my car and literally watched me drive down the street.

After I had turned off a couple of roads, I pulled over to check my phone, and saw a message from Quinn, who was now labelled as 'TLC' in my phone (because of the duet we performed), so that nobody that saw our phones would know who we were texting,

' _Hey babe, you okay? Want to come around to mine for dinner?'-TLC_

' _Yep, I'll go home to change and be there at 5:30'_ -Maria

That night, I looked online and considered buying that coat Angelina Jolie wears in 'Mr and Mrs Smith' because I was getting really into my secret agent role.

* * *

The next few weeks, progressed relatively easily for myself and Quinn. We continued to argue and fight in Glee, though we tended to stop it before it got as bad as the first time, just so we didn't get in any actual trouble.

The Glee club dominated Sectionals, as expected, and won with flying colours. I had ended up singing the solo, but the duet was sung by Sam and Quinn, and the group number was led by Noah. It was an excellent moment for us, and even Quinn and I declared a 'ceasefire' for the celebration period. Which, lasted about a day in the end.

Quinn and I kept going on dates all the time. I think her mom was even starting to get sick of me being around hers for dinner. Then before we knew it, it was Thanksgiving. Unfortunately, I spent the Thanksgiving break with some family in Chicago, so I was away from Quinn, but we kept up via text and phone calls.

Then came Christmas, which was a nice time for Quinn and I because it was our first Christmas as a couple. She got me the most beautiful pair of earrings I had ever seen, and I bought her a matching bracelet and necklace. We did spend a lot of time on the break together, but we both also had family stuff to get through.

Before we knew it, Quinn and I had been dating for three months. It may not seem so long to some people, but Quinn and I had feelings for each other before the relationship officially started, so we didn't feel like we were rushing anything. It was perfect. Then it was back to school and we mutually decided it was the right time for us to make a move.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Did you like it? Please review if you did, they encourage me to write much quicker. Next chapter is the last before I start posting the sequel! I just have a couple of things to say. 1, Rachel's dads have been conspicuously absent for most of the story, just on business trips or seeing family, there is nothing wrong with them, and they are still amazing parents to Rachel, it will just make things that happen in the sequel make more sense. Also, the end may seem kind of rushed, but I didn't really know how to write those three months, day by day, you know? I felt like it had to happen like it did. But if you guys want to see any specific one-shots or anything, let me know, I will be happy to write them for you. That's it, I'll see you soon for the grand finale! –Lauren's Glee Stories xx**


	10. I'd Lie

**A/N: Last chapter before sequel! This will be my first ever completed story. I'm going to tell you before we get distracted by the chapter itself, that once this is done, I will start posting the sequel, and I will post a little author's note on this story so that everybody following will know that I've started the sequel if that makes sense? So, when there is a chapter 11 of this story, it will just be to tell you that the sequel is up. I also feel like this story is about to go down a path you really, like, really, really didn't expect. But I hope you like it anyway as this idea has been in my head for ages. Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rachel's POV**

It was the start of the fourth week back at school and I was incredibly nervous. Quinn and I had already agreed that we wanted to tell people that we were dating. First, it would be our parents, then, the following day, we would tell the Glee club. After that, unfortunately, it would be out of our hands.

I woke up and took longer getting ready than I normally would have. I was just stalling. I curled my hair and decided to wear it out, with a headband. Then I went onto my makeup, which I decided to keep sweet and simple. Next was my outfit. I felt like today could either be the start, or the end of my life. Either way, I grabbed a black mini skirt and a white top, with a grey coat over the top as it was still quite cold.

I took a deep breath in and out, staring at my reflection, "You can do this Rachel. You're not even telling them yet. All you are going to say is that you wish to speak with them this evening, and would appreciate if both of them were on time from work. Simple, okay, let's go." I nodded to myself and then proceeded to go downstairs and into my kitchen,

"Morning dads!" I greeted cheerily, not quite sure how to start the conversation,

I put my toast in the toaster and was tapping my fingers nervously against the counter,

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Dad asked me,

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." I said, grabbing my toast out and sitting at the table with them, "Okay, so I would like to have a conversation with the pair of you tonight. I have something I would like to tell you, and I would like to only say it once, so I would appreciate it if both of you came home on time from work. It's rather important to me." I told them calmly,

"Is it something we should be concerned about?" My daddy asked cautiously, putting his newspaper down on the table,

"No, daddy, I'm fine. It's just, something that I should tell you. I'm not in any trouble, there are no drugs, mafia or unplanned pregnancies, don't worry." I reassured them,

"Does that mean there's a planned pregnancy?" My dad joked,

I gasped dramatically, "How did you know?!" I whispered back,

My dads laughed before my dad spoke up again, "Alright sweetie. We'll even try to make it home early from work, won't we darling?" He said pointedly to daddy,

"Yep, we can talk before dinner." Daddy decided,

"Thank you," I said, now even more nervous than before. My palms were sweaty and I couldn't stop tapping my leg up and down. Anybody would think I had ADD or something.

I looked at my watch and realised I was running slightly later than I should have been, and that I was supposed to pick Quinn up so we could go to school together.

"I've got to run! I'm picking Tina up from her house before we go to school. I'll be home early so we can talk, bye!" I shouted over my shoulder as I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

I took a moment to calm myself down in the car before driving, I was so jittery at the moment that I would barely be able to focus on driving.

As I drove, I thought about how today and tomorrow would be different to the days that would follow. After I told my dads, we were planning on going to Ms Fabray and officially telling her that we were dating. Then, tomorrow at Glee club, we were going to stand up at the start of the lesson and tell the entire Glee club we were dating. Then, we were planning a quick exit and leaving the fielding of questions till the next day. We had it all planned out, but even when you're the most prepared, things can go wrong.

I was particularly worried about Quinn, you know how if you fall from a ladder, it hurts, but you weren't that high up, so you can't gain the velocity etc. to actually cause any worse damage? Yeah, I was going to be falling from a ladder, but Quinn? She was going to be falling from the top of the Empire State building. I had a much higher chance of getting through it because though I might not be as tough, I was already low on the McKinley pecking order. Quinn was the co-head Cheerio, she didn't get much trouble at the moment, even with baby-gate and being in Glee club.

Quinn, of course, kept telling me not to worry about her. It had been her, actually, that had brought up the fact that she wanted to tell everyone we were dating. I had initially been against it, but after a bit of convincing, I agreed that it would be the better thing for us to do.

I pulled up outside of the Fabray household and honked the horn twice. After a minute, I saw the front door open and a stunning as always Quinn Fabray came running out,

"Hey, babe," She greeted with a kiss on my cheek after she had hopped into the car, "Did you tell your dads you wanted to talk to them tonight?" She queried,

"Yep, did you tell your mom?" I checked,

"Affirmative." She confirmed,

Yeah, we had gotten pretty into the whole idea of us being secret agents in a secret relationship, don't judge us. It's fun. It was also all about to come to an end.

But then, after this, we could go on a crappy date to Breadsticks like the rest of Lima and not have to be afraid of being seen by someone from school. It might be hard, but it would sure as hell be worth it. I didn't tell Quinn, but when she was trying to convince me to come out, not being pushy, just trying to win me over, I had written a list of pros and cons. There were many on both sides, but I was a very logical person, and there was no denying that the pros definitely outweighed the cons. That was probably the final thing that made me say yes.

"Rachel?!" Quinn said loudly,

"Hmm?" I responded,

Quinn chuckled, "I said your name at least four times, you know?"

I blushed, "Oops, sorry, I was kind of lost in thought I guess." We came to a stop at a red light,

"You nervous?" Quinn asked, taking the hand closest to her and squeezing it gently,

I nodded, "Petrified. I feel like I'm overreacting, I'm just being silly aren't I?"

"Feelings aren't right or wrong, they just aarre," Quinn replied in a sing-song voice,

"I knew that would come back to bite me," I grumbled,

"You know you love me…" Quinn teased,

"More than anything," I responded seriously, turning down the road we usually dropped Quinn off at and pulling over,

"I love you too you know," Quinn replied,

"I know." I smiled back at her, "So, are you nervous, or is it just me?"

"To be honest, I think I'll be more scared tomorrow, because of the Glee club and school. I mean, I'm pretty certain my mom knows what I'm going to tell her, and your dads will be fine with it I'm sure." She admitted,

"I know in theory they should be okay with it, that's what makes me feel silly,"

"It's alright to be nervous, Rach. It's kind of a big deal, especially in a cow-town like Lima, Ohio."

I rested my head on the steering wheel, "Yeah," I sighed,

"Did you tell your dads that I was coming home with you tonight?" Quinn questioned, checking her makeup in the mirror,

"Not exactly… I kind of figured that it would be best if I just showed up on the doorstep with you. You know when you have a lot of time to think about these things and you make it worse in your head? I just didn't want them to think I had joined a cult or something," I joked,

"Cool, surprise attack then. Well, my gorgeous girlfriend, this is our second last day of having to drive down this side street so you can drop me off before you go into school, how do you feel about that?" She asked, pretending to hold a microphone in front of me,

"I'm just looking forward to the part where I can kiss you in front of everybody at school," I replied with a wink,

Quinn giggled and then looked at her watch, "I'll see you at Lunch okay? Then Glee, then we can go home." She checked,

"Yep, have a good start to the day!' I said, kissing her cheek,

"Bye baby!" She farewelled, getting out of the car,

As she walked away she turned around and blew a kiss over her shoulder, which, of course, I caught. This, was why I had to tell my friends and family. So that everybody could see just how amazing my girlfriend was.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Okay, so I may not have shown it in front of Rachel, but I was getting really nervous. As I said to her, it wasn't about tonight, as I was sure it would go without a hitch, but I was worried about was going to happen when the inevitable happened, and the whole school found out. As much as I loved the people in Glee, we were terrible at two things, relationships, and secrets. Keeping them, telling them, we were just plain awful.

Remember, I was the head Cheerio. I was falling from literally, the top of the pyramid. The bullying could get really bad and I wasn't sure how well I could cope with it. The one thing I was sure about though, is that Rachel would be waiting to catch me, as would my mom, sister and the people in Glee.

The day went by smoothly. I just couldn't help but look at people as I strutted down the hallways, and think about what their reaction was going to be to me and Rachel dating. I wondered if the people in the hallways would still part ways for me or if I could still stop them in their tracks with a simple glare.

Then came lunch, Rachel and I decided we would sit with the Glee club in the canteen, as we had been skipping lunch a lot recently to eat lunch together under the bleachers. I was talking to Britt on my left when I heard a conversation Tina was having with Rachel and stopped to listen,

"I've found the perfect guy for you, Rachel! He's a friend of mine that goes to another school. He's super cute, really smart, he's kind. I mean, what could go wrong?"

I snorted, first of all, there were lots of things wrong with that statement. Second of all, back the hell away from my girlfriend!

Tina turned to look at me, crap, "Sorry, I uh, remembered something funny, from a TV show I watched yesterday." I explained weakly,

I was really trying to not make the Glee club turn against me even more, just the day before we were going to tell them about us. I knew that a majority of why they don't like me is because of Rachel and me's relationship, in particular, the way I had treated her in Sophomore year. All I needed to do, was avoid 'getting into' anything with Rachel today and be as nice as possible to all of the other Gleeks.

It was one of those things, I really just wanted to tell everybody. I just wanted to shout it from the rooftops and say, 'Fuck yeah I'm dating Rachel Berry!', that would shut people up. I shook my head, amused at myself.

Then I realised that I had been asked a question, and the people around the table were looking at me expectantly,

"Uh, yes?" I asked,

"We asked if there was anybody special in your life at the moment, like, several times? Any guy you luurrvee?" Puck teased,

 _And if you asked me if I love her,_

 _If you asked me if I love her_

My eyes flicked to Rachel momentarily, 'One more day Quinn, one more day.' I told myself,

"Nope. Not at the moment." I replied simply,

 _I'd Lie_

I could see Rachel smiling to herself at the other end of the table, I didn't have to talk to her to know that we were both thinking the same thing, 'Just _you wait_ until tomorrow.'.

* * *

The end of the day came surprisingly quickly after Lunch, and soon we were sitting in a Glee club rehearsal in the choir room.

Mr Schue had left the room a few minutes ago, as he hadn't come up with an assignment to give us and was going to see if he had any ideas on his laptop.

When he re-entered the room, he still hadn't come up with anything for us, so he decided to let us perform a group number. We finished planning it and went to the auditorium.

 **Me:**  
Give me a second, I, I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he is waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and...

 **Finn:**  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies  
You know, I'm trying hard to take it back

 **Mike & Quinn:**  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home...

 **All of Us:**  
Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

 **Santana & Brittany:**  
Now know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

 **Me:**  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

 **New Directions:**  
Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

 **Mercedes:**  
Woah!

 **All of us:**  
Tonight, we are young (We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire (Fire)  
We can burn brighter (Brighter)  
Than the sun

 **Quinn:**  
Carry me home tonight (Na Na Na Na Na nana na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na Na Na Na Na nana na)  
Carry me home tonight (Na nana nana nana na)  
Just carry me home tonight (Na nana nana nana na)

 **Finn:**  
The moon is on my side (Carry me home tonight)  
I have no reason to run (Just carry me home tonight)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight?

 **Santana:**  
The angels never arrived (Na nana nana nana na)  
But I can hear the choir (Just carry me home tonight)  
So will someone come and carry me home...?

 **Finn &I:**  
Tonight, we are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

 **Mercedes:**  
We are young, yeah

 **All of us:**  
Tonight, we are young (We are young)  
So let's set the world on fire (Fire)  
We can burn brighter (Brighter)  
Than the sun

 **Finn & I:**  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight.

* * *

We burst into a loud applause at the end of the song,

"Excellent guys! Good job, that was almost Regionals quality!" Mr Schue congratulated, "Ok, you can all go home now, see you tomorrow!"

Everybody said goodbye and went their separate ways, I hung back a little so that it wouldn't look like I was leaving with Rachel.

I got to her car, on the side street, a few minutes later, and jumped in. I gave her a quick kiss before putting my seatbelt on,

"You were amazing today Rachel; your voice goes perfectly with that song!" I complimented,

She put the car into drive and turned onto the main road,

"Yeah, I really liked that song. It would've been good for us to perform at Regionals in a few weeks."

I hummed in agreement, "Do you want to go the long way home? Via that diner?" I asked her,

She tilted her head in consideration, "Why not?" She decided, "I'm starving after that rehearsal anyway. Plus, it finished earlier than I expected,"

I nodded and turned on the radio, humming along to the tune.

Soon enough, being glee kids, Rachel and I were screaming at the top of our lungs to 'Pompeii' by Bastille.

Rachel turned to face me as she sung the last chorus when suddenly, a car came hurtling toward us from our left,

"WATCH OUT!" I barely managed to scream, before it all went black.

* * *

 **A/N: *Hiding behind my laptop* Please don't hate me. *Runs as fast as I can in opposite direction*As I am now finished with this story I will be moving on to its sequel. Stay tuned.-Lauren's Glee Stories**


	11. AN: New Story

**A/N: Okay everybody, the sequel has started! Go check it out. Also, I would like to reply to a guest who recently left a comment on this story saying the following;**

 _ **"I don't understand why you're not continuing this story and doing a sequel instead. That's not really a completed story? No need for a sequel yet imho."-Guest**_

 **I think it is a perfectly valid question, which is why I decided to answer it for all of you. I'd Lie, first of all, is a song fic, and when I write song stories, I like the song to end in the last chapter. With I'd Lie, the lyrics finished in chapter 10, therefore, in my mind, so does the story. I also decided to write a sequel because I felt as if the second story would have a very different focus to it (which you may or may not understand when you start reading it) compared to the first story. I feel like they don't quite belong in the same story, as they are kind of like two halves to a whole, with different views, morals and etc. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. It's just that 'When You Lie' (the sequel) has a completely different focus to 'I'd Lie'. Also, it is my story, and I think that splitting it is appropriate, which kind of makes it appropriate when you think about the fact that it is my story. To the guest reviewer; If you think that a sequel is inappropriate, I encourage you to see the end of I'd Lie at the end. Yes, it will have a massive, annoying cliff-hanger at the end, but at least it won't have an unnecessary sequel. I don't force anyone to read these, so if it bothers you, don't. Moving on, I am happy to see reviews, they are the best bit of my day, but when you have a specific question or complaint, I really appreciate them being in a PM so that I can respond to you directly and privately. That is all.**

 **Go and check out the sequel, I hope you will enjoy it. It will probably be a similar length or longer than this story.**

 **-Lauren's Glee Stories**


End file.
